Moonlit Rose
by romancerox
Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn’t even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all. SxS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Far out in a land that one could call paradise, where the mountains reach the heavens and tears trickling down it's side, which some call rivers, and the trees are protecting the wilderness from the sun's killing rays, where the sun's killing rays are life to those trees, and that land if full of laughter and joy. There, in a castle, with observing eyes, coldly and stiffly stood a prince. He was thinking about the wedding he had been forcefully engaged to. He was to be engaged to a princess he had never met or heard of, Princess Meiling. He had tried fleeing, but to be recaptured, he had yelled, but to be put in a sound-proof room, he had even destroyed his mother, the queen's, favorite portrait, which just got replaced by a new one.

With his chestnut hair falling over his cold and expressionless eyes, he sighed a great defeat, not willing to accept the fact that he had been beaten. His amber orbs observed the outside. The outside had a happy aura, there were birds chirping a fine tune and flowers opening their petals to greet the sun. Even the lake seemed happy, glittering in the sun's rays. Then the prince glanced at his room, absorbing the difference. Everything was silent, cold, and dark. Instead of the happy aura like the one outside, there was a cold one. He can barely remember when his mouth had once stretched upwards, instead of a straight, expressionless line like the one he had now and always. He could barely think of the one time he had been truly happy, after his father died.

"Bam, Bam!" Went the door, as the intruder kept slamming its fist on the door. The prince stared daggers at the door, wishing the intruder would just leave and die. But no such luck, the door flew open. And in came flying was his servant. He glared at his servant, waiting for him to apologize or say why he disturbed his peaceful and despairing silence.

"You're majesty orders you to be brought in front of her to discuss something important," his servant stammered. The prince nodded a short nod and left his room, slamming his door shut and wishing the servant could just say, "You're mother would like to speak to you."

-------

Miles away, there was a little town and in it an orphaned girl, with a will stronger than anything possible. The only thing extraordinary about this girl was her bright emerald eyes. She cared nothing about her appearance, just to survive and be happy. Often she was in despair, wanting nothing to do with this planet, but her mother's final words kept coming back to her: _Cheerfulness is the key to your future. Fall in despair and you will die inside. _And her father's last words: _Remember, my cherry-blossom, you will always be loved by us, just don't let darkness fill your soul and bring you to hate the world. _And finally her brother's final words: _Make sure no brat harms you._

Thinking of her mother, father, and brother brought tears to her eyes, stinging them. But this girl willed them not to come out, for she had learned they do nothing, help no one, but show one's weakness to the world. After her mother, father, and brother left her to be in a better place, she had learned how to survive by herself and taught herself how to defend herslef. Sometimes, she even came up with a cleverly devised plans to fill her stomach. Looking at her little house, she had created, she was thinking of ignoring her mother and father's final words, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. Taking the picture of her family, the only possesion she had left of her beloved family, with her, she left that house, for it was nothing but a trash-can and a piece of cloth with holes everywhere, like cheese.

After walking for a couple of miles, her stomach started twisting with hunger. She sniffed out an aroma of fresh bread to her east and followed it. Following that aroma brought her to a bakery with tons of food. This girl quickly came up with a plan and stole some divine treats. Too bad someone had caught her and yelled "Thief!" Running on her bare and strong feet, she leapt into running. Fear and anxiety flashed through her eyes, confused that she had been caught, but now all she had to do was concentrate on running. Running had always come to ease for her and this time, with a little bit of morsels in her mouth, she ran away before anyone could catch up with her. Though no one was in sight, she kept running, in fear of someone coming up with a unicorn, or worse, a werwolf. Thoses two creatures were the fastest creatures alive. No mortal could win, if they were put in a race against them.

Suddenly, an angry storm cloud rolled by and started swearing. All those angry words came out of its mouth by lightning, thunder, and mostly rain. The girl looked at the clouds and glared at it. Muttering about how misfortunate she was, she stuffed the food in her mouth as she kept walking, walking, and walking. Soon, she came upon a garden, with beautiful roses and other flowers. She slowly walked under a great pine tree and before she could do anything, she collapsed onto the fallen leaves underneath the pine tree.


	2. The destined not to meet meet

Moonlit Rose

Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn't even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to thy.

Author's note: I hope you all like this story.

**Chapter 1 **

As the boy made his way to the queen's study room where she acknowledges everyone she speaks to, he thought of how the castle seemed so empty and silent without his father's ridiculous jokes and his mother's fake laughter. Thought there were sounds of water dripping and falling, birds chirping, and occasionally the chief's knife cutting its way through meat or vegetables, there was no happiness sounds. Now his mother had turned into some kind of cricket, always blabbering about nothing to no one. He had become a stone, invisible and silent to the world. No one understood, no one tried to help, no one even dared to approach him. Because of what? Because he was a prince, is that why he shouldn't be treated like a human? His father did before he was killed. Thinking back to that night when unsuspected visitors paid a visit to the castle and left an unbearable pain, the boy's fists clenched and was about to punch the door in front of him, when it opened, revealing the queen's personal maid.

"Prince Xiao Lang! You're finally here, I was about to get worried that you wouldn't find your way here, seeing the fact that you never leave your room!" Queen Yelan exclaimed, her back to him.

Syaoran stared daggers at his mother's back, wondering why she needed him enough for him to leave his room and daring her to speak with his brutal glare.

"I suppose you wonder why I called for you, you see, you're fiancé will be here in a month, that is when you will get married, as you already know...am I not correct?" Queen Yelan paused for a moment, getting no answer but a cold stare and continued, " and I want you to start acting cheerful again. What happened to you, son? I remember you used to be so happy, playing with your sister; who, by the way, are coming to visit and watch you get married with their husbands, laughing and being a boy who loved nature and martial arts. Ever since that terrifying night, you've become a stranger to everyone. To your pets, to your servants, to me," Queen Yelan turned her chair around with a hand at her heart.

But Syaoran's ears had shut when they heard the word _son_. For the longest time had they not heard that word. Syaoran froze on the spot, rooted the Earth's core. Images flashed through his brain, pictures of when he played with his sister, one where they forced a dress on him and he was enjoyably splashing mud on it, another where he was petting his first bird, and finally a picture of him riding his father like a horse.

"Understand Syaoran?" his mother's voice broke through his thick fog of thoughts, bringing him to Earth once more. Silence. Then a look from Syaoran to his mother was all that Queen Yelan needed to know that her son heard her and understood. "Dismissed." And with that Syaoran swept out of the room heading toward his garden that he and his father gardened together. He wondered when he suddenly missed his father, he had been hit with a shock tidal wave when his father was killed and didn't accept the fact. A month later, now, the news had finally sunk in.

Coming to his favorite cherry blossom tree, he climbs it until he cant climb anymore branches, for it seemed the tree spread its arms out towards the heavens above forever and eternally. He sits at a really high branch and stares at the sunset.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stretching out her arms, the girl's emerald eyes slowly opened revealing her to a beautiful sunset. The sky was light blue above her head, which slowly blended into a light purple, then pink. The sun was bloody red with, or so what it seemed, an orange glow around it, causing the lake's water to look like blood. Thin yellow and gray streaks dragged through the sky indicating clouds. The girl watched the sun literally start hiding behind the mountains and for some reason tears sprang to her eyes. _Why are my eyes stinging? I do not cry._ The girl wondered. Then somehow she thought she knew, without knowing, it is the death of another day passing by. The sunset was the beautiful death of that day.

Cherry blossoms softly floated upon this girl's head. She looked up, _cherry blossoms. My name, my mother's favorite flower. Mother._ That word thumped in her head causing her to look up, gasping. _What was that? That's never happened before!_ "Mom, dad, and even big bro, I miss you all. What happened that day? I don't know anything! Why can't I get any answers?" She threw her head up looking at the sky as if searching for answers she could read.

Why… that little three-lettered words haunted her the moment her parents were murdered. Her parents always said there was a secret within their ancestry, but what? No one would tell her, they always said she was too little. But she was now 14; she thought she was mature enough to understand some things. Suddenly something triggered in the most forbidden memory bank in her mind. _It is destined for us to die._ A voice said. The girl had tried to tell whose voice that was, but it was soon gone, never to be found again.

"You." A low voice startled her. She turned around to meet a chestnut boy standing on a cherry blossoms' tree branch. Just one word was enough to let the girl know she was in a territory she was not supposed to be, but she couldn't help staring at the magnificent sight in front of her. The boy's chestnut hair blowing in the wind as the soft looking cherry blossoms swirled around him as if dancing in a circle around him, praising him. The tall tree shadowed half of the boy's face, but the other half was shown clearly. The thing that startled the girl the most was his eyes. Cold and penetrating; yet swirling with other emotions one could not lay a finger on. Who was he? Suddenly she saw the Clow symbol flashing on his robe, a symbol of high royalty. She quickly bowed and murmured, "You're majesty."

Syaoran wondered how he knew he was the prince, so he followed the girl's enchanting emerald eyes to his chest. He blinked, thinking he had ripped that stupid symbol off earlier. Once again, he had mistaken. She was not the most beautiful creature on Earth, with all that mud caked on her body, but yet there was something drawing about her. It seemed to him that she was a strong girl with a fragile frame. Noticing how the girl was still bowing, he growled a "Get up." And a "Who are you?"

The girl quickly stood up and said, "Sakura, you're highness. Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran growled at being called highness, but decided to let it go. "Why are you in MY garden?" emphasizing my.

Sakura's emerald eyes flashed quickly of fear, but was rapidly replaced by courage, "I got lost." She decided to make her answers as brief as possible, not wanting to give out any more information that she already did.

"How did you come across this garden?"

"I…" How was Sakura supposed to explain she had stolen pastry and ran here to take cover? "I…"

"Syaoran!" A voice drifted into the air. Syaoran quickly recognized it as his mother's. Queen Yelan came into view and gasped when she saw Sakura. That emerald-eyed girl looked very familiar, yet somehow very distant. She represented courage and perseverance, her eyes said it all. "And might I ask, who is this young lady… covered in mud?" she added with a quick glance at Sakura.

Syaoran made no move to respond, so Sakura quickly dropped into a curtsy, "Sakura Kinomoto, ma'm." Queen Yelan was surprised at her politeness, compared to her own son's. Wait a second, Kinomoto? Kinomoto, Kinomoto... Kinomoto! No it couldn't be, they are all dead! But how? She fainted, falling on to her back.

Syaoran stood there, staring at his mother's fallen form. Slowly he went into the castle to call for paramedics. Sakura stared at the woman before her. What had just happened? Her eyes were clouded with confusion, then freight, then confusion once more before she had fainted.


	3. Confusion

**Chapter 2**

Sakura stared at the unconscious body in front of, as her brain whirled with uncontempt thoughts. Why did she faint? Who is she? But the question that floated above others was: Why did her eyes seem to be lost in confusion after I told her my name? As Sakura struggled with her inner thoughts, Syaoran returned with the paramedic. They all quickly surrounded the woman and checked her everything. Everything seemed fine, except her heartbeat was a little quicker than normally. "It will settle down soon," an older doctor said, watching Syaoran for any reaction. None came.

"What had happened?" One paramedic asked, looking at Syaoran questionly with eyes so sharp, it could pierce through one's heart.

"I told you," Syaoran growled, staring back at the paramedic with the same sharpness with his emotionless eyes.

"Yes, yes. But all you said was, 'The queen is down. Come.'"

Syaoran remained silent and disappeared into the shadows of which the castles cast. The paramedics looked quizzingly at Sakura. She stepped back a little, a little high pitch emitted from her throat as she jumped and turned around. There was a rose, which had black, as dark as a careless murderer's heart, splashed at its blood-red petal tips. There was only one of that such in the mist of pink and yellow roses. Sakura had never seen one of such before. As she stood admiring it, a doctor cleared her throat that caused poor Sakura to jump once more. She had no clue on what she should do. Slink away, run away? But the doctor had an answer to that.

"I suggest you stay. We have never seen you before and you might carry some disease the queen has encountered," she said, looking at Sakura's body. "And I also suggest you take a bath. Chiharu is here to assist you to your room," gesturing to a girl who seemed to have suddenly appeared out of nowhere. But what would she do here? The doctor had an answer to that too. "And while you're here, please make yourself at home and we will talk to you later." And with that, the paramedics swept away, carrying the queen with them, without sparing a second glance at the two girls. Sakura watched them curiously, as if seeing if any clue was to be given for anything.

"Come miss," a gentle voice nudged her. Sakura turned to the burgundy brown colored hair girl, eyes full of question, wondering if she should trust that girl. Deciding she should better lay low; she nodded and followed the girl into the shadows of the castle. Into the large doorway imprinted with Aztec designs, up a golden stairways, through a mass of red curtains, and finally into a room with cherry-blossoms on the bed sheet, curtains, walls, furniture, just about everywhere. _Just like my name, but how? _Sakura wondered.

"Miss?" the gentle voice was back, once again tugging Sakura from her thoughts. "Miss?"

"Sakura," was the word that came as a reply.

"I beg thee's pardon, miss."

"Call me Sakura," she said without looking at Chiharu, still enchanted with her bedroom. Everything was as white as an innocent pure soul only to be darkened by the pink cherry-blossoms dotting the white here and there. Everything was matching. _How?_

Sakura suddenly snapped back from her trance and saw Chiharu looking at her, as if she was used to people spacing out on her often, and holding a very fluffy towel. Sakura got into the bathtub and sighed. How could stealing bread cause one to end up in a castle? There was no logic in that. Still, Sakura's mind was troubled by the queen's expression when Sakura revealed her name to her. There definitely was a sign of recognition, then freight, and finally confusion in the queen's eyes. Sakura could not land on where she had seen those piercing eyes before, for she has not. Suddenly a voice was back _It was destined._ And again before Sakura could digest what it had meant, it had floated away into the forgotten parts of her mind.

Finally, when Sakura had washed away all the particles of dread and despair, she stepped out of the bathtub, looking for a towel. Chiharu suddenly appeared and offered her the towel she had seen earlier. "Miss," she said, then with hesitation "Sakura," after she received the glance from Sakura.

Chiharu helped Sakura into a bathrobe with a large cherry tree with cherries ripe enough to pluck and eat. Sakura marveled at how soft it was, just like her mother's touch soft touch when she rocked her to sleep.

_Come little wolf and protect me._

_All is dead, for what I see._

_It is destined for ours to die,_

_But I know you will save me._

_Together, we will live in harmony._

_The world shall be revived and..._

Sakura mentally scolded herself for forgetting the rest of the lullaby her mother told her. That was the song that sung her to sleep every stormy night. No matter how angry the clouds were, no matter how much the rain cursed, that was the song that led Sakura endure a tranquil night of sleep. Forgetting it does not make Sakura happy.

"Chiharu," Sakura suddenly said. Her maid looked up in surprise, as if no one has ever called her that before. "Tell me about this castle."

The girl looked frightened. "I mustn't."

Sakura's face clouded with puzzlement. "Why?" was her simple question, but it set off an alarm in the girl's face. Chiharusuddenly glared at her, "No one must know." Then her head shook and Chiharu expression softened, "I will call thee later for dinner." And without another word, the maid walked out, carrying the towel with her.

_There must be a reason._ Sakura thought. _I will understand and find out about my family's secret. __**There must be a reason**_ Was her last thought before she drifted into unconsciousness on her fluffy bed.

**Ring! Ring!** Was what Sakura heard when her eyes peeled open, revealing a strange-shaped circle and odd-looking rose. _Odd, they are the only things that are not cherry blossom. Hold it. There are paintings. _Indeed there was, but only ones with sharp eyes could catch it, for it was very small. So small, it was suspicious. There was a stick figure holding a stick against another stick figure's head. There was… **Ring!** That nuisance noise was back. Sakura grunted and laid back down, wishing that noise would evaporate. But Tomoyo was suddenly in front of her, peering down at her.

"Miss Sakura?" Sakura groaned a little at being called miss.

"Hmm...?"

"It is dinner time," Chiharu's voice was soft to the ear, but loud to the stomach. _Dinner! _Sakura shot up from the bed, eyes wide open.

Once Sakura was dressed in a green Chinese shirt, with yellow rose buds imprinted in the front, and yellow pants and shoes, and green ribbons in her hair, she was led down the golden stairways, through hallways, and into the dining room. There sat the queen and the boy she met earlier, already eating.

The queen looked up at her, sweeping the black hair out of her eyes, and, quite obviously with much effort, forced a smile upon her face. "Sit down and please enjoy this food we have prepared." The amber-haired boy said nothing, just examined his food with his chopsticks. Sakura felt uneasy, but sat down across the boy. It was not everyday she sat at a dinner table, eating food with high royalty. Why just yesterday she stole from a bakery store. But the aroma of the food was too appealing, too luring. _Maybe one bite won't hurt. _But that one bite turned into several, which turned into hundreds.

While Sakura was eating, she felt like a piece of overripe fruit as the queen examined her, as if deciding to keep her or throw her out. "Sakura Kinimoto, Kinimoto, Kinimoto," Sakura looked up in surprise, for the queen had said her name like poison that was injected into her veins and was painfully and slowly killing her. "Are you enjoying your food?"

Sakura found it hard to find her voice as the queen's look, for it was now narrowed at the lack of speech Sakura could not find. Sakura's eyes suddenly landed on the boy who looked up at her with eyes that forced her to answer. She looked back at the queen and nodded gently, eyes down.

"Call me Queen Yelan. All the Kinomoto's did." Queen Yelan suddenly announced.

But only four words out of the eight that were spoken were ringing in Sakura's ears. _All the Kinomoto's did._ Did that sentence have a secret meaning in it? A secret compartment Sakura must find and unlock? Whatever was hidden in it, was still hiding and would not come out.

"I see you have had a sudden change expression in you face, my dear," Queen Yelan drawled on 'my dear'.

Sakura quickly arranged her face into the expressionless mask the queen's son to always seemed to have on. If one looked at this table, they would think this was a family who spoke no words, only communicated through their eyes. The girl and the boy's face were identical, same hair color; one a little darker than the other, same facial expression, almost everything, except the eyes. The girl's eyes were emerald and full of life, while the boy's amber eyes were fading and dull.

"Who are your parents?" The queen's voice lost its forcefulness and in its place stood mockery. When Sakura did not answer, the queen laughed. "I know who they were! I knew them quite well actually. Nadeshiko was your mother and Fujitaka was your father... Were they not?" Sakura looked at her, almost letting a surprised expression escape her eyes, but she kept them well hidden. She also noticed how the queen did not forget to use past tense. But how did she know? The queen's eyes leered at her.

The boy grunted and the eyes changed from spiteful eyes to gentle, watchful eyes. "Syaoran, dear, you may leave if you wish," this time with no forcefulness, only a real mother's love. So that was what that boy's name was.

The boy, or teenager, stood up and left the room. But before he left, he glanced at Sakura and she thought she saw a ray of light in his tunnels of darkness, but it was gone quicker than the speed of light itself and she knew it would never be back again, not for a long, long time.

"It is getting late. You should leave," Queen Yelan said, as she got up and strode out of the room.

A paramedic appeared, with Chiharu, and ordered, "Chiharu will escort you back to your room, where you will stay until daylight, eat breakfast, and you will be asked questions." After those words, the paramedic also disappeared.

When Sakura got into her bed, she was restless. Already earning some shut-eye, she could not sleep at this very second. But she knew better than to leave her room. Instead se tried to study the designs on the ceiling of her room. _I'm being silly, those designs are merely there for decoration._ Soon, Sakura drifted into a restless sleep and before she knew it morning had arrived.


	4. The two Earth colours meet

**Moonlit Rose**

Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn't even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to thy.

Author's note: Hey everyone. I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner and I thank _every_one of you for reviewing, it made me keep writing. But I now have _more_ than 3 chapters done and I can start updating _faster._

And by the way, one quote to keep in mind when you're reading the story

Never judge a book by its cover.

And without wasting more time, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 3 **

A week flew by, like a breeze, not looking back, nor ever coming back. Every day was the same for Sakura: Get up, get dressed/get ready, eat, wander around, eat, wander around some more, eat, do whatever before going to bed, and finally, after _such_ an adventurous day, sleep. She no longer ate with the royal family, but in her own room and whenever the queen saw Sakura, she acted as if Sakura was nothing. Queen Yelan herself was a phantom, never seen or heard, but her presence always was in the castle.

Sakura got up and realized that watching paint dry would be more exciting than the path of life she was walking at this point in time. Often she wondered why she didn't get kicked out of the castle, but she never asked to leave. Because if she did, where would she go?

She recalled the first few days were pretty hectic. Would something really, really horrible happen to her? The doctors were demanding answers to everything, her age, her full name, and basically everything about her life. At points, Sakura twisted the truth in a way to make it a lie, other times, she told nothing but the truth, and sometimes Sakura simply remained silent staring at the doctors. But before she answered, she had always thought about her answers for a long, long time. The paramedics took her as a stupid, foolish girl.

Every now and then, she'd pass or see the cryptic-amber eyed prince and she was mysteriously drawn to him. Was it because she had never seen such a young soul so cold? She didn't know. He would stare at her and she would look back, until he whipped his head away, with, what looked like, disgust, or she did, flushing a bit. He was very handsome. Beautiful chestnut hair, covering his dead, cold amber eyes. Sakura felt like just staring into them and finding out what it was that made this boy so cold.

Today, she walked into a new hallway and met an old-looking butler with hair greying and politely asked where the library was, praying there was indeed a library. Her prayers were answered with a "yes" and that she was walking the right direction. As she was walking, she admired all the beautifully old pictures with ancient-looking people, with no emotion whatsoever, on the pale gold walls. Darker gold-colored drapes covered priceless vases and china as it stood silently against the window, hanging from silver railings.

Sakura finally reached the door she was looking for. On tops of the door were inscribed words that she found foreign, a lot like Japanese, yet so different. Hesitating a bit she opened the thick, wooden door, revealing her to many, many books. Thick ones, thins ones, beautiful ones with incredible signs, old books, name them all.

In the middle of the room was a ruffle of amber hair. Sakura's heart missed a few beats as the hollow eyes slowly started opening.

--

Syaoran sat on his bed as he stared into space, trying to think of nothing. But that girl kept into his thoughts, no matter how hard he tried blocking them. For some odd reason, he did not forget her name: Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, cherry blossoms, his favorite flower. He had not missed how cold his mother was to Sakura or how she knew of her family. He had never heard of the Kinomotos, nor has his parents ever mentioned them.

It had been a week closer to his marriage to this enigmatic Princess Meiling. From rumors, he heard she was fierce and beautiful, never letting a man close to her heart. Having seas of ruby for eyes and hair blacker than the midnight sky itself. But thanks to the conversation he had with his mother, everything was a bit brighter...

--

"Prince Syaoran! My son. I have been looking for you," Queen Yelan exclaimed grandly as she came in to her son's room for her rare visits.

_Really? Is that true..._ Syaoran thought sarcastically because he knew that his mother knew he was usually in his room. He barely gave a glance to her, but the queen knew he was listening.

"I believe you should be informed that Princess Meiling has postponed her visit for Clow knows how long," she paused. "That is all." She saw Syaoran staring at the star-less night and with a swoosh of silk, she was gone.

Syaoran stared at the spot where his mother had once stood and slowly comprehended what he had just heard. Postponed, what a great word; it lightened his icy heart a little, just a little, nothing more...

--

Suddenly a loud rapping sound was heard at the door. Syaoran looked at the door and sighed with bitterness. Why couldn't he be left in peace without a butler or maid coming in every second asking him this or that? But the rapping sound was soon turned into a special code that Syaoran knew; it was his new best friend and butler, Wei. A young butler who looked too old for his age, but a kid at heart. Wei came in, took one look at Syaoran and chortled, "If you were a horse, this would be funnier, but what's with the long face?"

Syaoran glared at Wei with a glare that would normally case anyone to slowly backing away, in fear of being burned with his glare, eyes begging for mercy, then fleeing, but this glare had no effect whatsoever on Wei. It merely caused his to chuckle more and turn on a teasing tone. "I've seen that girl guest in who roams your house, Li-sama,"

Syaoran too had seen her and whenever their eyes met, he just couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. She seemed so familiar, but he hadn't the slightest idea of why she looked so familiar. She was like a wiped off whiteboard with the words barely visible.

"She's quite a lovely, young lady, about your age, ne?" Wei continued, "How about getting to know her? You're quite a charmer, Li-sama, whoo her and have some 'fun,'" he winked and chuckled as he saw a flush sweeping across Syaoran's face and his back stiffening. Wei sighed, "Finally, a reaction from you. I thought you were a stone, just floating through life. Oh, right! I came to say there's a new book in that magnificent library of yours, all about magic! Very advanced too. I say you should go take a look."

Syaoran looked at him suspiciously. He did not like magic, not one bit. Having nothing better to do, or anything else to do, for that matter, he decided to take tour to the library. On his way, maids and servants quickly bowed their heads as he silently glided past them, a dead look on his face. Two maids were talking when they saw him and when he reached them, their blank masks had already been put on, with no emotion and heads were already bowed. He also glided past them, blankly, but inside, he was harshly scolding.

He did not wish to be treated like a dominator, ready to kill anyone who did not have a blank mask on, ready to torture anyone who did not show the top of their heads to him. Sadly, his wishes could not be satisfied. He asked his mother about it once, but she just shook her head and declared, "Royalty are superior to any other. Remember that." Remember, shemember.

At last, the library welcomed his, without bowing, as he sat in the middle of the room and picked up a random book titled _Unsolved Letter_, a book he was forbiddon to look at, let alone read. Instead, the book that was constantly shoved into his hand was _Great Princes of the Past and How They Ruled_ or something along that line.

Looking at the book, he decided he didn't feel like reading, so he laid his head down on the cold, hard table, closing his eyes, suddenly feeling the energy being drained from him.

Not being able to sleep, he just lay there, eyes shut, listening to the castle, trying to hear beyond the castle walls. Were there boys his age? Playing pathetic games in the scorching sun? Suddenly the doors creaked and a head with auburn hair glinting on it appeared, astonished at the library, or at him? She was staring right at him. The two Earth coloured eyes clash with one another, observing each other, wondering who will do what...

-

-

-

-

They meet once again! What will happen??

**Review please.**


	5. Hope

**Moonlit Rose**

Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn't even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to thy.

Author's note: Hey Guys… I know you guys are **tired of waiting** for this to come out, so I'm updating and I don't want to say sorry and waste even more of your time! But thanks for all your reviews!

And by the way, one **quote** to keep in mind when you're reading the story

**Never**** judge a book by its cover.**

And without wasting more time, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 4**

Sakura froze on the spot, meeting the boy's cold eyes, wondering what she should do at this point in time. Her mind had also frozen, as she stared deeply into those cryptic, amber orbs, trying to read his inner soul. His features were boyish, yet hardened by those cold, cold eyes. Amber hair covering his dead eyes made his face even more attractive, but his mouth was in such a grim line. Suddenly Sakura had a yearning to see those lips curve upwards, into a smile.

Syaoran stared, or rather glared, making laser beams fall to his mercy. At this Sakura seemed to shrink, but a slight smirk also seemed to appear on her face, but netherless broke their eye contact.

Syaoran kept an eye on Sakura as he opened his mouth to speak, "Wh-" But his sentence, or word, was cut off by footsteps closing in on the library. Almost automatically, the prince stood up, strode over to Sakura, whose eyes were swimming in a puddle of puzzlement, caught her wrist and hid her behind him. Sakura noticed this and a light blush appeared on her face.

The door opened and in came Wei, as he stood...shocked. Here, in plain sight, was the heartless prince who was protecting a peasant girl... Hm, Interesting...

"My prince," he started sweetly, head bowed, as Syaoran's eyes narrowed, suspicious one more.

A ringing sound echoed through the castle and Wei knew this was his signal to leave.

"Till next time, my prince," he smirked as he stood, and then retreated out the door, back to the hallways the door led to. As the door slammed shut, Syaoran quickly let go of Sakura's wrist, disgusted at himself.

Neither spoke or looked at each other. Silence rolled on by for minutes and minutes until, "Your highness?"

Syaoran looked up, cold eyes staring up at the peasant who dared to speak to him.

Sakura sighed as the eyes tried drilling holes into her, but to no avail. To Syaoran's amazement, she continued speaking, "May I use this grand library of yours here?"

Syaoran frowned. This ignoble girl was too brave for her own good. He stayed silent, but Sakura wouldn't have that.

"May I? Your highness," she added hastily. Then, after minutes of silence, "Well?"

Syaoran felt irritation boiling within him, "No."

Sakura felt her jaw drop. _No?_ "Please?" Her parents had always told her to never beg, but desperate times cause for desperate measures. She needed this library. "I need this library!" Her last sentence came out more forceful then she intended it to be. Sakura gulped as amber eyes full of hatred looked at her.

The Wolf Prince glared, "How would you like to be executed tomorrow for talking to the prince in such a way?"

Sakura was about to reply when she suddenly realized, "Hey! I got you to say more than a word to me!"

Syaroan sighed, this girl was so annoying. Was she not afraid of having her head chopped off of her shoulders? "Go."

Sakura looked at him in surprise, "Go?" she repeated.

Syaoran smirked coldly, "Does everyone who has as lowly class as you not understand the meaning of a simple two-lettered word? Besides, how can such a peasant as yourself know what to do in a library, let alone how to read a book?"

Anger washed over Sakura, like a hurricane rushing over sand on a beach. She bristled and was about to calm down when...

"It seems to me that our peasant girl has no more words to speak. Shall I teach you the meaning of 'Yes' and 'No'?"

Sakura exploded, "How dare you think I'm a pathetic amateur girl who cannot read or speak! You're the prince who is pampered day and night when there are actually people who are dying from starvation or a disease or-"

"Enough," a cold voice interrupted her rant. "If you had not been my mother's guest, I would not have tolerated such behavior. Disappear from my sight immediately."

Sakura stood still. The prince had never shown such authority in front of her until now. She was in the presence of royalty after all. Control yourself Sakura. She breathed deeply, "My prince," she grimaced, "Please excuse my disrespectful outburst. It was wrong. Please pardon me and let me use your library," she glanced up at the prince, eyes pleading.

Syaoran was surprised at the eyes shone to him. Emerald irises, with rare yellow specks dotted in places. Bravery kills the cat...or was it curiosity that kills the cat? Whichever it was, either way the cat was still doomed to die. Still, this girl had enough courage inside to actually talk to him.

"Yes," he said, as he turned away. He heard a crash behind him. Puzzled, he turned around and felt his lips tug up.

The girl seemed to have tripped over a chair and was sprawled on the floor, legs spread out as her short auburn hair was flopped all over her head. She looked up and squeaked a bit pathetically, "Thanks!" She stood up and beamed, "Thank you so much!"

Syaoran glared at her and she quickly dipped her head and murmured a, "Your greatness."

For some reason, Syaoran didn't feel satisfied being called Your highness or your prince, "Li," he grunted. No one called him by his first name, except his family.

Sakura stared at him for a while, until finally her eyes lit up with an "Oh!" and exclaimed, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran nodded, finally meeting Sakura's eyes without hatred or coldness, but with something Sakura did not know... but whatever it was, it was definitely better than the glare in his eyes.

Syaoran turned and left, but not slamming the door behind him. Sakura stared at the door after he left and quickly shook herself out of it. She had done it. She had finally been able to get the untouchable prince to say something. She turned to all the books waiting to be opened and started looking for something she did not know of.

--

Hours passed and soon Sakura retired to her bed, not having any new information in her head. But she was not unhappy. As Sakura laid on her bed, Syaoran's newly discovered eyes without hatred burned into her mind. Ironic, his face burned in her mind, but the eyes held no anger.

Sakura started drifting off into a slumber, when she suddenly figured out what the thing was in the prince's eyes. It was...

_Hope_.

-

-

-

-

-

-

I'm still terribly sorry for the long wait!

**Please Review**


	6. Surprising Pictures

**Moonlit Rose**

Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn't even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to thy.

Author's note: -Looks at all the great reviews- I'm feeling **very guilty**, for not updating in more than a month. I really _**hope**_ you guys will **still read this** and **review** this.

And by the way, one **quote** to keep in mind when you're reading the story

**Never**** judge a book by its cover.**

And without wasting more time, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 5**

Syaoran trudged into his room and looked around. Why was he constantly in this room? Suddenly very tired of his this place, he turned on the heels of his feet and walked out of the door, out of the hallway, and up some stairs. Turning left, he recognized the room to be their family's portrait room, with enough pictures to fill the moon.

Lighting some candles, he examined all the pictures hung on the many aisles. Most of them were his relatives, all of them either not in contact with his family or dead, his parents, him, and his sisters.

Suddenly a picture caught his eye as he was walking down the 8th aisle he was strolling down and he bent down to analyze it. The picture was of his family and another family? He looked closer and felt his throat constrict a bit. A young girl stood out above the others, a girl with emerald eyes and…auburn hair. She sat on a man with brilliant white hair, though he didn't seem old. Next to them were a teenage boy with shiny black hair and a woman with grayish hair that leaned toward the light bluish side. Underneath the painting was Li's and Kinomoto's.

He looked back at his family and saw his younger self, also smiling brightly. How could he not remember this picture being painted? Of course, he was probably too young.

Many thoughts whirled around his mind, but only one comprehended properly. _**His family knew this family of Kinomotos. **_

Curiosity and suspicious rose quickly rose inside him. He knew his mother must know something about this mysterious girl. Standing up, he set route to his mother's office.

--

Syaoran stopped at his mother's door and knocked three times. His mother's maid opened the door and called inside, "It is the prince, ma'am," as she opened the door a bit wider, so the door was ajar.

"Xiao Lang!" Queen Yelan was clearly surprised as she sat on her usual chair, "What are you doing here?" she asked as Syaoran approached her, a tad bit annoyed of his old name. Being the heir to the Li Lands, it would be more appropriate to use the name that actually had the name Li within it.

Syaoran didn't say anything and it didn't seem like he would be saying anything for some time and his mother seemed to want to ask more, "What convinced you to finally visit your mother?" Her voice was cold, "Do you feel sorry for your widow mother who has no one, but her isolated son to ignore her day and night? What made you pity me?"

Syaoran winced at her words. He looked down and muttered, "I'm sorry." He looked up at the queen, "Mother." She looked taken-back and became teary-eyed.

"Son," she weeped as she placed a hand on Syaoran's cheek, "What has become of me? Not properly taking my place as queen or as mother. Your father would not approve. And you, already having a fiancé at a mere age of 15."

"Mother," Syaoran said firmly, "Everything will be fine."

The maid, thoughtfully, had left the mother and son alone.

"Mother," she looked up at Syaoran, "Er, I… have a question, which might seem a little odd, but it must be answered."

"What is it?"

"Who are the Kinomotos?"

Queen Yelan's hand stilled on Syaoran's cheek and was slowly withdrawn. Her face showed great shock, "What are you talking about?"

"Exactly what the question stated," Syaoran's suspicious rose beyond belief.

"How did you know about this name?" His mother demanded. "Have you been talking to this girl?"

"No," Syaoran lied easily, "I was wandering around and, apparently, went to a room with many paintings. I saw a portrait, with a family I did not know of, and I realized that they are called the Kinomoto's."

"And you thought of asking me? Why not use the library?" Syaoran's stomach tumbled a little at the word 'library'.

"So you are not going to tell me who they are or… who they were?" Syaoran clarified.

"Correct," Queen Yelan turned around in her chair, chair's back facing Syaoran, who did not know what to say. His mother did not look at him as she said, "You are excused."

Syaoran stayed silent this time, giving her one of his famous glares that she did not see, but for some reason could not leave his mother's room without one final word, "I understand, _Mother_, that I cannot be given any answers from you. From now on, I will consult the library with all my problems." With that said, he left the room, which was now contained with thick silence.

Coming out of her room, Syaoran's feet led him to the library. With a defeated sigh he stepped into this room full of books once again. Looking around, he realized that annoying girl was nowhere to be found and for some odd reason, he felt his heart tug a little. He suddenly apprehended that the only reason for coming to the library was to see if _she_ was here. Iritated with himself, he started out the door again, when

"Li-sama?" Her cheerful voice seemed to be extra cheery today, "Why are you here?"

"Interrogating a royal prince is strongly prohibited," he stated coldly.

Her face seemed to flush, "Oh, I'm sorry, um, your royal-highness."

"I'm here because I…need to show you something?" Syaoran flushed at his stammering to a _peasant_! A peasant of all people!

Sakura's face scrunched up with puzzlement, but said nothing as she followed him out the door. Silence was between the whole way, until the portrait room. She carefully looked at the prince's face, curious.

"In here," he muttered. She entered, having him lead the way, until they stopped at the picture with their names on it.

"This is what you wanted to show me," she stated.

He nodded.

Still confused, she looked at the picture and slowly surprise took in place of the confusion.

"That's us! With our families together! But why…?" She seemed to be talking to herself.

Syaoran couldn't stand it any longer, "Why what?"

Sakura looked up at him, eyes clouded with bewilderment, "We had the same picture at home, until…"

"Until…" Syaoran helped.

"Until they," she spat, "_they_ came and…and… well, its gone now, along with many other things and people," her hatred shrunk and her eyes welled up in tears, threatening to spill at anytime.

Syaoran stood there awkwardly, never having a crying girl in front of him.

Sakura wiped the tears away and put a fake-bright smile on, "Oh, how pathetic of me. Crying in front of royalty, you must think I'm pathetic, huh?"

Syaoran coldly turned around and said, "Yes and you look like a monster."

Suddenly a pair of arms was around his torso as he felt water seep through his back. "What are you doing?" He asked harshly.

"My brother used to say that!" Sakura cried hysterically. Tears splashed down her face as she laid her head on Syaoran's back, soaking his clothes.

But Syaoran… he didn't push her away or hug her back, just stood, letting Sakura borrow his back…just for a little while and feeling her body warmth against him.

-

-

-

-

-

A bit cute and sweet at the end, not a lot, but its all the fluff I can put in.

**Review please.**


	7. Stories

Moonlit Rose

Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn't even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to thy.

**Author's notes are now at the bottom.**

And by the way, one **quote** to keep in mind when you're reading the story

**Never**** judge a book by its cover.**

And without wasting more time, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 6**

After a few minutes of water spilling out of Sakura's emerald eyes, she stopped, but didn't pull back from Syaoran's back and just rested her head on his warm back. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she pulled back with a jerk and a blush.

Syaoran just stood there, not sure what he should be doing. Slowly her turned around to meet a blushing Sakura. He felt his own face start to heat, but forced it down. Seconds ticked by and finally he broke the awkward silence, "Are you done getting my shirt wet? Seeing that you are and the candle's burning low, leaving this room is necessary."

Sakura nodded, not meeting his eyes, "I think I will go the library," she squeaked as she backed away and got ready to turn.

He nodded, amber eyes burning with curiosity.

Sakura gave a quick curtsy and ran out of the portrait room, feeling her cheeks turning redder. _Baka, Sakura! He's the __**prince**_

Syaoran thought of what Sakura had just told him and shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. This girl confused him more than why his mother seems so strange about the Kinomoto He quickly followed her, determined to know what it was that made her cry so much and…_hold_ him. Feeling the unusual surge of heat on his face again, he walked on.

As he opened the door, he stopped. There standing next to Sakura, who was sitting on a chair, was a familiar face, with navy blue hair whipped around it. Lights were reflecting off his glasses, as one of his pale hands was holding onto Sakura's.

The door shut with a bang.

As the other boy looked up, his mouth turned into a grin, "Ah, Syaoran! My dearest descendent, how are you?" He cried as he let go of Sakura's hand and walked towards Syaoran, smiling widely.

"Eriol," Syaoran growled, "What are you doing here?"

Eriol faked hurt, "Ah, I am offended, Syaoran, can I not visit my favorite cousin?"

A gasp came from behind Eriol, "Cousin!?"

--------

As Sakura stepped into the library, tears had already sprung into her eyes again. She missed her parents and brother so much it made her aching heart hurt even more. She sat onto a chair and started weeping once more.

Suddenly, a warm hand was placed upon her shoulder. She looked up, surprised. Instead of the cold, amber eyes she expected, she saw warm, blue eyes, twinkling at her. She had not heard the door open.

"Ah, my dear lady. Why are you crying so?" He asked, with a small accent.

Sakura turned away from him, "Please leave me be."

The boy looked surprised, he had not expected such royal language from her, "Ah, are you from around here?"

Sakura looked up at him, "No. What would make you say that?" She asked surprised.

He chuckled, suddenly understanding something that dawned upon him, "Ah, none of your concern, madam. But, do tell why you were crying so sadly?"

Sakura looked down again, bang falling into her eyes, "I wasn't."

Her hand was suddenly held by one of his as he forced her to turn to him. "Ah, but you were."

The door opened once more and Syaoran came rushing in, as he stopped dead in his tracks.

------

"Cousin!?" Sakura stood up, clearly surprised.

Syaoran didn't seem like he was about to answer anytime soon, so Eriol answered, "Ah, has my dear cousin not told you about me? I am Eriol Hirragizawa, pleased to meet you." He took one of Sakura's hand and kissed it.

Sakura blushed, "I am Sakura Kinomoto."

"Ah, Just as expected," Eriol seemed to whisper to himself.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, it was nothing, madam. But do tell why you were crying. I am still extremely curious," His voice got softer as he walked closer to Sakura and taking her hand once more.

Suddenly Syaoran snapped, "Get out, Eriol."

Eriol looked up, eyes twinkling with amusement, "Ah, as you wish… _your highness_." And with a mock bow, he left the library.

Sakura sat back down, looking flustered. She looked up and squealed a, "Hoee." Syaoran was too close, his face was just a few centimeters from hers. She just stared into his eyes.

"Tell me," he whispered, but didn't finish.

"Yes?" Sakura whispered back.

"Tell me why you were crying," he demanded, not breaking eye contact and still whispering.

Sakura looked away and stated blankly, "No."

"Why not?" He asked, coldly.

"I can't."

"You can't or you don't want to?" He challenged.

Silence.

"I don't want to," Sakura was still looked determinedly away.

Syaoran sighed, not wanting to use his last resort, but he was stubborn and firm and when he wanted something, he would not rest until he did.

A pair of arms wrapped around Sakura's slim waist, she gasped. Syaoran was behind her and put his chin on her shoulder.

"You can tell me," he whispered into her ear, with puffs of warm air.

Sakura shook him away, "What is with you!?" She said, angrily.

Syaoran pulled back surprised and angry, when he hugged a girl, usually he would get whatever information he wanted. "Why is it that won't you tell me such a simple thing?"

"Why must you interrogate me so much!?" She shouted back, then regretted for using such 'royal' language. She was told by her parents to not use such royal language, but she did a lot of times.

"Because, it is crucial to what is going on," he stated coldly, eyes back to their emotionless selves and turning away, not looking at Sakura.

"What's going on then?" Sakura asked, voice dimming down.

"Nothing."

"Tell me," she demanded, feeling hypocritical.

"No. But this is important for you too."

"It has something to do with the paintings." This wasn't even a question, it was a statement.

Syaoran remained silent for a moment and replied, "Yes." He turned to look at Sakura with his eyes challenging her.

He could see her struggling inside and waited. But so patiently, but he waited.

Finally, after what seemed eternity, she responded, "How about a deal. I tell you my boring life and you tell me about this castle of mysteries."

Syaoran thought for a while and agreed.

"4 years ago, a group of people came and left," Sakura said simply.

Syaoran stared at Sakura and waited. "And…"

Sakura stared back, "That's it."

"More details."

"I told you why I was crying," Sakura shot back.

"Yes, you did, but I need more details, otherwise I will not tell you anything."

"Then you would be breaking your deal."

"Yes?" Syaoran threw a cynical look to Sakura and folded his arms, leaning back on his wooden chair.

She sighed, glared at him, and launched into her story, "Fine. My mother, father, and brother were all killed 4 years ago, on a spring night. That day, I was cursed with a blessing. My mother and father allowed me to go outside that evening to pick the new flowers that I had wanted to pick so much. They told me when I was done, I was finally allowed to sleep in the flower fields, but for one night only. I expected this to be a gift for my 10th birthday. But before I left, each of them said some cryptic things and I simply took it for some silly riddle. I slept peacefully that night, not knowing what was happening in my own house."

Sakura paused, wondering why she was telling her story to a prince. But it felt kind of good, spilling out her story to someone who seemed to be listening. She continued,

"In the morning, when I came home, they lay dead, while dried blood was everywhere. In the air, lingered the stench of blood. Our house was completely torn up, paintings were on the floor, either smashed or torn up, our chairs and tables were flipped over, and many items were missing. I was horrified. Before that day, mother and father seemed to always be warning me about something of revenge or rebellion, but being the naive child I always was, I did not heed their words."

For days, I dug and dug, until finally I had three graves deep enough to satisfy part of the deep cut in my heart. I buried the three people I loved the most into their graves and carved their names into big rocks I found. Then I cleaned up all the blood and straitened the house and that took many weeks. After that, I collapsed onto my bed, too tired to even sleep. I had not cried yet, but there was a stinging pain in my heart. That night, while I was lying on my bed, I heard our door smashed open. My first thoughts were burglars, but I honestly didn't care, since we had nothing worth stealing. Then I heard a man's voice, _They're gone. Someone found them_. I had no clue what he was talking about, but a suspicious arose. I crept quietly out of my room to peer behind the wall, to see who he was."

But as I crept, a traitor wooden board creaked into the silence of the night. I prayed they didn't hear me, but it was all in vain. So I took the nearest picture of my family I could find and fled out the back door, into our garden. Before I fled, I saw the man who had spoken, he had honey-hair, but other than the hair, nothing else was seen. He also saw me and snarled loud enough for me to hear, '_Mark my words, you will die in the next 5 years_.'"

Sakura folded her hands into her laps and said, "Your turn."

Syaoran looked at her, "That's it?"

She stared at him with ferocity that a fire could not defeat, "What do you mean that's it!? My only relatives alive, died and you say 'that's it?'? Is that not enough!?"

Syaoran seemed to refrain from rolling his eyes, which would be a funny thing to see, if Sakura was not so mad, "Your story definitely is sad, but the thing that I find queer is: you never cried?"

Sakura glared at him, "Of course I did, baka. What kind of heartless person wouldn't?"

Syaoran stayed quiet.

"Now it's your turn. But I want to know your life, not about this castle. I've never seen your father. Is he on a hunting expedition?" Sakura asked.

"Hunting expedition," Syaoran repeated, smirking. "If only he was…"

"You have to keep your end of your bargain, your highness."

Syaoran shot a look to Sakura and she understood it as _Never order me around_. "Understood, your highness."

Syaoran looked behind Sakura as he spoke, "My father is not on a hunting expedition, as you call it, but I, too, lost a father."

Sakura gasped. "Your highness, I'm so-" but she was cut off.

"Sorry, I know," Syaoran smiled bitterly. "That's what everyone says, but they really don't seem to be."

Silence rolled in again and Sakura nervously twitched in her seat.

Syaoran was staring far off into a land where no one but him was in, "My life story isn't as tragic as yours is," he said, thoughtfully. "But it does make one sad. See, this was 7 years ago and, thankfully, only one of my relatives was taken. Compared to yours, my story is like water, while yours is honey..." he trailed off.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"It was in the middle of the night, someone passed our guards and found my father and mother's room. His throat was slit and died right there. My mother was completely unharmed and was in great shock when she woke up and found her husband, lying dead, next to her. The very next day, a funeral was held in place. It was actually a sunny day, as if the world didn't care if my father, and a great king, had been assassinated in the middle of the night. And so the sun shone on, while under it, many people mourned. I was so young that I don't remember much, but all I know is that I never cried. Even if I was by myself. My father loathed crying, he said it was not manly and so, I never cried," Syaoran finished.

"You never cried?" Sakura echoed. "Never?"

"Never," Syaoran confirmed, though Sakura saw misery and sadness creep into his eyes, though it was very well disguised with defiance and stubbornness.

"Crying actually helps, sometimes," Sakura offered. "I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if you cried just once for him."

"Don't you dare tell me what my father would or wouldn't mind. He's gone and that's the end of it," Syaoran stated with cold fury.

Sakura looked surprised, "Of course not, your highness. I'm just saying that-" she was once again cut off.

"That I should cry? That it's good for me? Don't make me laugh, peasant."

Sakura sighed and looked out the window. It was sunset again. "Another death of a glorious day," she murmured.

Syaoran also looked out, "Yes. You're right. I should get going now."

"Alright."

Syaoran stood up and started walking away, but Sakura abruptly stood up and caught the sleeve of his shirt.

"Syaoran," he looked up, surprised. "If you ever need to cry, my shoulder is always open." He looked away and left.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Author's notes: I am soo sorry for not updating in... 3 months! I now have my thoughts going straigh, but I'm not making any promises. Mid-terms are just around the corner, but I will update to my best. I hope you stay with me! And now, I formally ask:**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. His Personal Servant

Moonlit Rose

Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn't even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to thy.

**Author's notes are now at the bottom.**

And by the way, one **quote** to keep in mind when you're reading the story

**Never judge a book by its cover.**

And without wasting more time, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 7**

Syaoran stood up and started walking away, but Sakura abruptly stood up and caught the sleeve of his shirt.

"Syaoran," he looked up, surprised. "If you ever need to cry, my shoulder is always open." He looked away and left.

* * *

"Syaoran... Syaoran..." her voice kept ringing in his ears. He shook his head in attempt to rid her voice.

He returned to his room and looked around. "Syaoran." Frustraded, he resorted to the last thing he could think of. Banging his head on his bed. The door creaked open and in stepped Wei.

"Li-sama," he started, voice annoyingly amused, "The Queen would like to have a word with you...ah, after you're done with this ritual of yours?"

Syaoran glared at him and said in a flat voice, "Get out."

Wei bowed, "As you wish."

_Mother wants to see me?_

--

"My personal servant!? This is an outrage!" Syaoran stared at his mother, wondering if she was still sane.

She didn't even look up from the letters she had received from several farmers, a few peasants, and a bakery owner, "Yes, you're personal servant. That girl is doing nothing, but lazing around and throwing her out would ruin our name."

"I have Wei," he stated flatly.

"Wei cannot tend to your every need," she replied, still not looking up.

"Why not have her tend the pegases?" He asked, desperately.

Queen Yelan finally looked up and peered at her son, "Understand, Syaoran, you do not have a great reputation in this castle. After no reply from the servants in this castle, I took this offer to villages. Of course, when I offered this position, many, many young girls lined up. But, they were all just in for you."

Syaoran looked confused.

The Queen explained further, "I had Eriol make some truth potion, so when I interviewed the girls, I would give them a goblet of water and they would, unknowingly, drink it. I asked them all the same question, 'Why do you want to serve Prince Syaoran?'. They answered all the same, to get you to fall in love with them. I did not want that to happen to you."

Syaoran's face darkened, "And you chose this girl, why?"

"Are you questioning your mother?"

Syaoran glared at her, "I just want to know why, out of all the girls, you chose this one."

"Because she won't get you to fall in love with her."

_Bam!_ Syaoran had slammed the desk and sent a few papers fluttering. "I. Will. Never. Fall. In. Love. With. That. Pathetic. Excuse. Of. A. Human. Being." Each word spit from his mouth was growled with such bitterness, Queen Yelan's eyebrows flew up.

She nodded, looking satisfied, "That's what I was hoping for."

Another growl erupted from Syaoran's throat and he whipped around, walking out.

"Syaoran!" His mother called.

He stopped.

"Remember, she's your servant and if she disobeys you, I'll take care of her personally."

He walked out.

--

"Hoeee!" Sakura fell off her bed from the sudden news.

Chiharu's face was very sympathetic as she nodded, "Sorry, Sakura, for the sudden news. I found out last night, but I wanted you to have one more night of peaceful sleeping."

Sakura smiled weakly, "Thanks, Chiharu."

Chiharu's face turned serious very quickly, "Alright, Sakura. There are a few things you need to know about the prince. Though he's cold, he'll never actually hurt you. He'll threaten you though," She added with an afterthought."Listen to his orders. Do them without questions. Always be prompt. Never talk back." She went on and on, until Sakura inturrupted,

"How am I going to remember all this!?"

Chiharu beamed, "That's why you have me!"

"An' me!" In bounced a boy Sakura has never seen before. His black hair seemed to shine navy blue at times. Maybe the lights were playing tricks on her.

"The name's Takashi Yamakazi... call me Kazi. Yamakazi? Too formal. Heard 'bout your job. Personal slave for the almighty prince? How horrible. Woudn't bother him too much, if I were you. He talks to ravens an' wolves. Heard he could even summon ghosts," he said all in one breath.

Sakura's face went pale, "Ghosts!?"

"Yes," Takashi continued, "Once, I heard he summoned a dead girl who..." his story was cut off by the strangling of Chiharu.

She looked at Sakura, hands still around Takashi's throat, and apologized, "Sorry about that. Kazi likes to tell stories. Keeps half the staff awake."

Sakura nodded, still frightened.

"Alright, we must prepare you for this position, before the prince ring's for you," Chiharu said.

"Rings for me?"

"You're now a servant. Every master," Chiharu stopped at the look of Sakura's wincing face, "I'm sorry, I don't like the term 'master' either. But, he has a bell and he will tell you which combination is yours to answer."

Sakura sighed, "I already feel like a dog."

Chiharu laughed, "Don't worry. We'll help you." Then she looked out the window, "Oh dear!"

"What's wrong, Chiharu?" Sakura asked.

Chiharu threw her an apologetic look, "I have to go wash bedsheets. Kazi will help you with the rest."

Takashi straightened at the sound of his name, he had been dozing off, "Me? Sure."

After Chiharu left, Takashi looked at Sakura, "He won't be that frightening."

Sakura nodded, "I understand. How scary can he get anyway?"

Takashi's face turned ominous, "_Very_."

--

The sun poked at the scarlet curtains of Syaoran's room, but could find no way of entering. He woke up and stretched. A figure was in front of his bed. He stared, it was that girl. What was she doing here? Right, she was his personal servant. Syaoran yawned, tired already.

Sakura had timidly stepped into the cold prince's room, after a hurried lesson by Takashi. She saw that he had already woken up. Curtsying, she murmured, "Good morning."

Syaoran felt himself blush for no apparant reason at all. Maybe it was her soft voice? "Where's my breakfast?"

Sakura jumped at his hard voice, "Breakfast?" The sun had barely rised and this prince already wanted to eat?

"Yes, breakfast. It's what you eat in the morning," he explained as if explaining to a stupid dog.

Sakura fired up at this tone of voice, "I know what breakfast is, your highness."

"Then where is it?"

"You barely woke up and you already want to eat? Is this what you do every morning, stuff yourself before dawn?"

Syaoran glared at her and actually raised a hand, waving, as if waving off the comment, "Your prince is hungry. Go fetch him his breakfast."

"Your servant. Understands." Sakura gritted out the three words beneath her teeth.

Syaoran smirked as Sakura left his room. After stretching a bit more, he got out of bed and went to get dressed for the day.

"Breakfast. It's what you eat in the mornings, as if I didn't know that beforehand," Sakura muttered bitterly as she looked for the room where breakfast was supposed to be picked up. Why weren't there ever directions in this maze?

As Sakura was looking for her destination, she saw servants talking to eachother. She immediately knew they were talking about her. After all, they weren't exactly hiding it. Everyone was staring at her and pointing.

Sakura sighed, _Why was I appointed to this?_

Walking furthur more, she saw a red-headed servant dusting the stairs and hurried up to her, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am supposed to get breakfast?"

Bright brown eyes stabbed her. She flinched. The girl opened her mouth, "You're the witch who's trying to steal Prince Li away from me."

Sakura was surprised, "Pardon?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm saying. Since I am a kind soul, the kitchen is down the hall and to the left." With that, the girl left.

Sakura stood stunned and tried to shake it off. _Me? Steal the prince from who? I wouldn't even dream of it._

Finally, Sakura reached the kitchen. She entered and saw a tray standing ontop of a white granite counter. Servants were making breakfast, cleaning counter tops, cutting ingrediants, everything.

Sakura went to pick the breakfast tray up. The porridge that was there on the tray smelled incredibly delicious. As she was walking out, a foot appeared from nowhere and tripped her. Splash went the porridge, along with everything else in the tray. She fell the ground, covered in porridge.

Laughter filled her ears.

"You better clean that up!" Screeched a laughing voice.

Another laughing voice joined in, "With your tongue!" More cruel laughter rose from the room.

Sakura felt her body shaking with anger, as she got up, "What did I do to deserve this?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped. Silence filled the room. Sakura looked up to see everyone bowing.

A strange, royal aura floated in. A beautiful amythest girl stood by the doorway, eyes flashing, "What is all the racket about?" Her soft voice was angry.

Mumbling, the servants didn't answer.

The raven-black haired girl walked into the kitchen, "I observed every event that had just happened. Never again do I want to see such ignorance for any of you. Back to work, all of you."

The servants immediately started their jobs again. Sakura was still sitting on the cold, tiled floor, looking confused.

A pale hand reached to help her stand.

Sakura looked into her lavender eyes, starting to say Thank You, but instead asked, "Why are you helping me? Who are you?"

The girl laughed. "My name is Tomoyo. I don't think you should be treated differently just because you are the servant of Syaoran."

Sakura looked surprised, this was the first time she had heard someone call Syaoran by his first name. "Beg of pardon, but may I please inquire... are you... in any relationship with the prince?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "Goodness, no! I am, as a matter of fact, well, I am..."

Sakura prompted, "Yes?"

Tomoyo blushed, "I am engaged with Eriol-sama."

Sakura giggled, "Your face is turning red."

"Well, yes. I supposed it is," Tomoyo giggled too. She quickly calmed down, "You are a fun girl to be around with. We should take a walk outside together one day."

Sakura bowed, "I look forward to it. Oh right, my name is Sakura Kinomoto."

Tomoyo raised a hand and held Sakura's to it, "Sakura. No need to be so formal. See you around."

She left and Sakura was left wondering how someone so beautiful could be so kind.

--

"Congragulations. You have won the award of slowest girl yet," Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Sakura glared at his royal highness, "Thanks to you, I had porridge dripping from me. I doubt you would want your servant dripping porrdige in your room, am I right?"

"I would've punished you," Syaoran replied easily, as if discussing what color his hair was.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She set the tray on his bed and turned to leave.

"Feed me."

She turned around, "Excuse me?" She looked down at the lazy prince.

"Feed me," he repeated.

"You have two hands! Use them!" She retorted before she could stop herself.

Syaoran pulled her down so their faces were inches away from eachother. Sakura felt her face heat up.

"What are you?" He asked dangerously.

Sakura looked away.

"What are you?" He asked again, pulling her closer.

"Your servant," she spat.

Syaoran let go of her and replied cooly, "Good job. Now feed me."

Sakura sighed and started feeding the prince his porridge. After she was done, she asked, "Anything else, _master_?" She said master with much bitterness.

Syaoran got up and tossed her some clothes.

"Get dressed, we're going hunting."

"Hoe..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hehehe, how do you like the edited chapter? I thought I made it cleared. Well, please review!


	9. Hunting

** Moonlit Rose**

Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn't even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to thy.

**Author's notes are now at the bottom.**

And by the way, one **quote** to keep in mind when you're reading the story

**Never judge a book by its cover.**

And without wasting more time, onto the chapter!

Since I haven't updated for such a long time, here's a little summary of what has happened so far.

_Sakura has been an orphan since the age of 10 and her life is threatened to end when she turns 15. She is now 14. After, stealing bread, she found herself in a castle with a cryptic prince by the name of Syaoran._

_Syaoran has an arranged marriage to a princess he's never met or heard of, Princess Meiling. His mother is very cold to Sakura and just recently, he saw his family and Sakura's family together in a painting. Now, his personal servant is Sakura herself._

And without wasting more time, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 8**

"Hunting!?" Sakura asked loudly.

Syaoran turned to her, "Yes. Hunting."

Sakura did not like the look she was given. "Am I supposed to go with you?"

"What are you?"

Sakura sighed, she already knew the answer. "But, what help am I to you?"

"You serve me," he answered simply. "You'll skin what I don't want to touch."

A horrified look crept onto Sakura's face.

He smirked.

She just stared at him and Syaoran felt annoyed. "Hurry up, servant."

--

"So, here we are," Sakura announced aloud. She and Syaoran had been riding around on his Pegasus for hours. She had asked him why she was riding with him. He replied, his servant couldn't be too disgraceful and unladylike. She huffed.

"You don't even know where here is," Syaoran looked at her.

"Of course, I do. See that rock, with the moss growing on the opposite side. We've passed it, twice!"

"What's your point?"

"Well," she looked down, "Shouldn't we be doing anything?"

"We are."

She looked at him.

"You wouldn't understand. Now, Kero, let's go farther into the woods." Kero nodded his beautiful butterscotch head up and down, as in agreement.

"F-farther?" Sakura stammered.

Syaoran sighed. "Can you not comprehend anything? Must everything be repeated twice to you?"

Sakura flushed, but had no retort this time.

Very soon, something smallish and green darted before Kero. Syaoran smiled evilly. "Finally." He took an arrow out, aimed, and let it go. The green thing fell onto the floor.

Sakura, wide-eyed, got down to examine it, after, of course, yelling back at Syaoran who ordered her to get the something. "You killed it." She stated flatly.

"Well, yeah."

Sakura's eyes became teary, "Why?" She demanded to Syaoran, who had also slid off of Kero.

"It's a goblin. They populate this forest. One dead goblin won't harm us."

"Not us! But what about his family? His friends?"

"Too bad for them," Syaoran said emotionlessly.

Sakura's eyes turned angry, "What is wrong with you?"

Syaoran's temper also flared, "Me? You're the one crying over a goblin."

"Who's dead!"

Suddenly, an arrow shot out of nowhere and almost hit Syaoran's shoulder. Instead, it hit the tree behind him and a circle of black spread from the arrow. A rustle from behind Sakura and another arrow came, then more.

"Poisoned arrows," Syaoran murmured to himself, as he and Sakura got on Kero.

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed, which quickly made Syaoran shush her up.

"Let's go, Kero!"

Kero ran at full speed, but the rain of arrows was nonstop.

Sakura shut her eyes and then felt her being lifted. She opened them again and screamed, as she instinctively grabbed onto Syaoran's shoulder. "Wh-what's going on?"

"We're flying, baka."

"Where did the arrows come from?"

"Thugs. But, we lost them. Let's head back home, now, Kero."

Just then, a cloud of rain rolled in. Sakura glanced up, "Of course," she said, as raindrops started falling.

"Hold on."

"Whaa—"She had no time to ask, as Kero suddenly accelerated his speed and descended.

Thankfully, there was a cave nearby. But, as the three got there, they were drenched already.

As Sakura was attempting and failing to make a fire, from the leaves and branches found in the cave, balls of light surrounded her and Syaoran. They looked at each other, questionably.

Then, a little girl's giggle was heard and the balls of lights turned into pixies and fairies. All the pixies had on a green leaf for a shirt and most of the fairies had white flowers with red tips as dresses. They giggled and laughed.

The temperature suddenly became warm and the two flying specimens looked at Sakura and Syaoran, both of them with hair and clothes dripping. Kero whinnied.

"How did you get here?" a strong voice came forward, as a male fairy stepped forward. On his head, was a crown made of stars and leaves.

Syaoran seemed to ignore this fairy, so Sakura said hurriedly, "It was raining, so we thought could spend the night here."

The male fairy examined the two, "Are you two lovers?"

Syaoran's eyes widened and Sakura blushed, "No. Of course not."

"Then, what is your relations?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but Syaoran interrupted, "We are just friends." Sakura looked at him, surprised.

The king fairy nodded and whistled a pretty little tune, very familiar to Sakura.

Out came more fairies and pixies as they surrounded Sakura and Syaoran. "Take off your clothes," they whispered.

"What!?" The two shouted.

The king fairy shook his head, "They mean, separately, so you two don't get a cold."

Syaoran nodded as Sakura sighed with relief.

As Syaoran was led away by some giggling fairies, Sakura was led to other side of the cave.

A bunch of beautiful, rebellious-looking, and punk fairies and pixies gave her clothes to put on. A simple tan tunic, pants, and some very warm-looking brown boots. "Was he your lover?" A pink-haired sprite asked, giggling.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, "No!"

"Why are you blushing?" asked a fairy with blue hairs and a pink flower as a dress.

Sakura looked away, wishing she didn't blush so easily.

"You two sure are cute together, "another pixie teased, with blonde braids.

"Alright, enough." A red-haired pixie with yellow eyes came to Sakura's rescue. "Sakura needs some rest, so go now. "

Sakura dropped the boots she was putting on. She didn't tell any pixie or fairy her name. "How do you know my name?"

"Your mother was beautiful. Now put on those boots. We wouldn't want your feet to freeze off."

Sakura stared as the enigmatic pixie floated away and ran after her. "Wait! Come back! She turned and bumped into a hard chest. "Oww." She looked up. Gulp.

Hard, amber eyes stared down at her. She stepped away, looking down, but still felt his gaze. "Those clothes fit someone like you," he said before brushing past her.

Sakura stared after him, not sure to take that as a compliment or insult. _Insult_, she concluded. _From Syaoran, everything is an insult_.

--

"To our new friends!" The fairy king raised his goblet up and everyone followed, including Syaoran and Sakura. They were still flabbergasted. It seemed like, because of them, the fairy king ordered a special feast just for this 'special occasion'.

"Now, eat." And the scraping of plates was heard all around the long dining table. Sakura and Syaoran had their own table, seeing they were a bit bigger than the fairies and the pixies.

Sakura was sitting next to Syaoran and feeling very awkward. He kept staring at her, until she finally whipped her head and demanded to know why.

"I don't know, but I feel like I know you and I want to know you better," he replied.

Sakura shook her head; Syaoran acting strange was probably from this atmosphere and being in a cave.

After dinner was eaten and everyone left to their plant they grew in the cave, Sakura and Syaoran were left. Another giggling fairy led a drunk-looking Syaoran away.

Then, the odd red-haired pixie was back. She beckoned Sakura to follow her. Sakura was all too willing, she wanted explanations.

As Sakura followed the pixie to the top of the cave, she discovered it had stopped raining. The air smelled new and the damp forest was beautiful, as raindrops glistened in the dark.

"Sakura Kinomoto. I know who you are."

Sakura stayed silent, her heart pounding.

"My name is Akako. Your mother befriended my mother when they were very young. Though this relationship between human and fairy was very uncommon, they became good friends. Secrets were shared and I will share one to you. Are you ready to finally know what happened the night your family was killed?"

Sakura hesitated, and then nodded.

"Because your family was in great debt when they had you, they promised in ten year, the debt was repaid. As you know, your family was friends with the Li's, a powerful family. They lent money to your family to pay off the debt."

Somehow, the people your parents had debt to found out about this friendship and demanded more money. Your parents couldn't ask for money from the Li's and refused. By that time, you were nine and quickly turning ten."

So, they asked for you. You, to become a slave for them and, when you were of age, they would sell you. Your parents refused and paid for that with their lives. So, did your brother. They knew this would happen to them I don't know the details. But now you're informed. Have a good night and don't over-think this."

Sakura felt numb as she walked to her room, not realizing she didn't even know where hers was.

A Barbie-looking fairy flew to her and giggled, "I'm sorry. We don't have any more rooms, so you're going to have to share one."

Sakura's consciousness told her to nod and follow this fairy. As she entered the room, she finally understood what the fairy meant by sharing a room.

There stood Syaoran, shirt askew, only with pants on. Apparently, he had just got out of the shower. How the fairies built or made a shower in a cave, only they would know.

His back was turned to her, but when the door shut with a loud bang, he turned to her. He actually looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Sakura hadn't seen such concern in her life for such a long time. "Nothing."

"But something has to be wrong."

Sakura looked at Syaoran oddly, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I need you."

"Huh?"

"I want youu," Syaoran sang.

Sakura sighed. It must be that fairy juice she wouldn't touch. Apparently, fairies and pixies can take more alcohol than humans. "Get some sleep, your highness."

Arms wrapped around her. Sakura froze. "Call me Syaoran…"

Sakura unwrapped herself, with a stern look on her face, "Sleep. Now."

"But,"

"No buts," Sakura felt so silly. Having this conversation with a prince was unheard of.

"Fine…"

Sakura nodded.

"Only if you sleep with me. It's so scary to be by yourself. All the time. Always. In the dark, listening to nothing. Talking to no one."

Sakura stared. She literally slapped herself on her forehead. "I'll come back later, your hi-"

"Syaoran!!"

"Syaoran," she said firmly, "Go. To. Sleep. You drank too much."

Suddenly, she was pushed onto the bed. Syaoran looked satisfied, "Now, I won't be lonely in the dark. Nighty-night!" And with that, the 'stoic' prince fell asleep.

Sakura had the sudden feeling she was placed into a corny drama. She was quite tired and the bed was big enough for both of them, so she crawled to the other side of the bed and lay down. Recalling all the information she gathered tonight, she fell into a restless sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, she felt a reassuring arm on her and, thinking it was her father in her dream, her nightmares started soothing out and slept peacefully.

--

In the morning…

"Hoooeeee!" Sakura as she woke up. Then she made herself stay quite. The sun had risen to greet the world and was heating up the whole cave, including the room she and…gulp…Syaoran was in.

Sakura looked up, breathing deeply. In, out. In, out. Syaoran had thrown an arm across her and buried his face into her neck. She felt very uncomfortable, yet extremely safe at the same time. Then, she felt guilty.

Trying not to wake the prince up, she strived to untangle herself. Then, the door swung open and in came the Barbie-fairy. She took a look at the two, blushed, murmured a "sorry" and quickly flew out of the room.

Sakura sighed, knowing this misunderstanding would somehow end up messy.

A significant person groaned into her neck, blowing warm air into her ear and causing shivers to go up Sakura's back. "Don't leave…" he whispered. Sakura paused. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't her body moving? Nothing made sense anymore.

Syaoran seemed to whimper, "Stay!" He tightened his grip on Sakura, who whispered back "I will." His death-strangle loosened and he almost smiled.

Sakura watched Syaoran. His chocolate hair was messed up around his face, but there was no anger or hatred on it. This amazed Sakura. Such a person could be so serene.

But then, to Sakura's horrification, his eyes twitched.

No. Sakura thought. This cannot be happening.

But it was. The Wolf Prince was finally waking up.

His eyes twitched a little more, before opening and taking in his surroundings. He looked at what, or who, he was holding on to and immedietly jerked back. It was Sakura, still peacefully sleeping. His jerk seemed to have woken her up.

She looked confused, then her cheeks turned redder than a phoenix's flame. Syaoran felt his own face heating up.

Awkward silence.

Syaoran cleared his throat, face still red, "Well."

"I'm going to… go outside. Fresh air!" Sakura replied quickly, bouncing off the bed. She could still feel his strong arms around him and his hair brushing her face. Thank goodness, she thought of pretending to still be asleep. She privately laughed at herself. What a pathetic fool she was.

Syaoran nodded. He didn't realize it was Sakura he was clinging onto. She felt so delicate and fragile in his arms. He wanted to protect that body. How can someone so strong-willed have such a soft and weak-feeling body? Everything was so puzzling.

As Sakura stepped out the door, she was promptly circled by fairies and pixies.

"How was it?"

"You liar! You said you weren't lovers!"

"Good thing, there weren't two extra rooms."

"You can't keep your hands of each other right?"

"Is this love?"

Questions after question bombarded Sakura, until she could take no more and ran.

Running helped Sakura think, but there was nowhere to run in the cave. So, she ran out of the cave. The morning was more beautiful than the night. The damp smell was a refreshing aroma to Sakura, after a confusing morning.

As she ran, she caught sight of a red-headed pixie. "Akako! What are you doing here?"

Akako looked up, yellow eyes twinkling, "No, my dear, what have you been doing?"

Sakura blushed and looked down, "It's not like that. Misunderstandings have happened."

"So, I see. Sakura, before you leave, I have one last bit of the bread you must have."

"Bread?"

"Information, my dear, information. Now, go get some breakfast."

"Ok, I understand," Sakura almost bowed, but stopped herself in time. Akako had such a regal aura.

Sakura back to her room, checked to see if he was in there, and headed in. After taking a shower, she headed to the table where they ate dinner last night, but stopped. The only place where she could sit was right next to his...at their own table.

Sakura considered skipping breakfast, but her stomach protested. Sighing, she plucked her courage and went to sit down. At once, all talking ceased and the giggling and whispering started. Sakura looked to her right and saw Syaoran flushing. This caused her to blush, which made the giggling louder.

After, quite a painful breakfast, Sakura and Syaoran bowed to show their thanks to the fairy king.

As Syaoran went to get Kero, Sakura met up with Akako again.

"I will get to the point. Those men yesterday who shot arrows at you, they are assigned to kill you. Be cautious. Be alert. And my last request is, Please Sakura, learn to fight. Learn to defend yourself and the ones that you love."

"I don't love Syaoran," Sakura stated.

Akako looked surprised, "I didn't say that."

Sakura flushed, "Right. Alright. I will learn to fight."

Akako nodded, "Thank you."

--

Syaoran and Sakura bowed again toward the fairy king, who exclaimed, "I don't believe you have met my daughter!" He threw a hand out and seemed to pull his red-headed daughter out from mid-air.

Shocked green eyes met sheepish golden ones.

"Sorry Sakura. I didn't really feel like mentioning me being part of the royal family. But everything I told you is true. Believe me."

Sakura nodded.

Akako looked relieved, "Please do visit us again. And, next time, make sure to bring your 'significant' one."

Before Sakura could understand what Akako meant, Kero whinnied and head-butted Syaoran.

"Thank you for your hospitality," he bowed again. So did Sakura.

Syaoran mounted his Pegasus and held out a hand to Sakura. She got on and, feeling slightly uncomfortable, didn't where to put her hands."

Akako flew up, "You have to put your hands around his torso and lay your head on his back, so you won't fall off."

Sakura and Syaoran felt their faces burning.

"Good-bye now. Make sure to come back!" Akako waved them off. As Kero flew off, she turned to her father, eyes twinkling with amusement. "They do make a cute couple, don't they, father?"

Her father rubbed his non-existence beard, "Don't ask a father that, my dear." He replied as he flew off into the depths of the cave.

Akako's twinkling eyes narrowed after Sakura and Syaoran, then turned and followed her father.

--

Kero was swishing through the air with such speed, Sakura could do nothing, but tighten her arms around Syaoran, so she wouldn't fall off.

This was going to be a long ride back to the castle.

"Ehem. You," Syaoran started, "You are never to repeat…ehem…anything. Got it?"

Sakura nodded her head against his back quickly.

"And," Sakura's voice was hard and he felt Sakura cringe, "Thank you…for your support." His voice was incredibly soft at the end.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran, then lay back down, "You're welcome.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's notes: Wow! That took soo long to write. I won't say how sorry I am for not updating. I hope this long chapter made up for some of that time. Review and that'll be the cherry on my sundae!

**Please Review.**


	10. Unknown Feelings

Moonlit Rose

Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn't even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to thy.

**Author's notes are now at the bottom.**

And by the way, one **quote** to keep in mind when you're reading the story

**Never judge a book by its cover.**

And without wasting more time, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 9**

"And," Syaoran's voice was hard and felt Sakura cringe, "Thank you... for your support."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran, "Your welcome."

* * *

As the trio was flying back home, Sakura asked into the silence, "Prince?"

Syaoran gave no acknowledgment of hearing her.

"Your highness?" She asked again.

Once again, Syaoran ignored her.

Sakura poked his back. He turned around and glared at her. She smiled sheepishly, "I apologize, but can I ask you something?"

Syaoran looked at her, wondering how it was that this girl had so much courage in her. Any other normal girl would have immediately quieted down. He turned back.

Sakura took this as a signal to let her ask away, "Why did you kill that goblin so relentlessly?" She felt Syaoran stiffen.

The Wolf Prince stayed quiet and Sakura assumed that he would not answer, but Syaoran surprised her.

"Why you ask..." He stated in a way that made Sakura gulp.

"Hoe... you don't need to answer!" She quickly said.

"I killed that goblin because goblins destroy humans," he replied coldly.

_Eh? That doesn't answer my question._ Sakura thought, but answered a "thank you" anyway. _Goblins destroy humans?_

The following silence was so tense that Sakura thought she would faint. She decided to break it, "Your highness?"

But Syaoran beat her to it, "You."

Sakura felt like chucking a stone at him, but said and did nothing.

"Peasant!"

Sakura glared at his back and questioned sullenly, "What." Not even in question form, but in a flat way of speaking.

The prince's ears seemed to tint slightly and Sakura thought he was embarrassed for quite awhile, seeing the prince wasn't speaking. But as words started shooting from his mouth, she realized it was anger. She managed to catch on to the last bit of his angered rambling.

"I don't quite know what happened last night. All I can comprehend at this moment is that I did a few un-royal like things and I would like to know what I did." This was a demand.

Sakura recalled the event on the night before and stammered, "W-what do you remember?"

Syaoran turned around to glare at her, "You haven't been listening, have you? After I drank a goblet or two of the steaming fairy juice, everything became a blur. I remember seeing your blurry face coming towards me and everything went black. Then this morning- " He stopped and turned around, ears once again tinted.

Sakura felt herself blushing, "Well. I'm not quite sure what happened either. But-"

Syaoran inturrupted her, murmuring coldly, "If you reveal anything, peasant, I will make sure that your picture will be on every post, saying "Wanted for raping the prince.""

A hurricane of flames burst from Sakura, "WHAT!?"

A smirk could be heard from his voice, "Your heard me, you disgraceful girl."

Sakura fumed, "Why you!" She tried to punch the prince, but he turned around and caught her wrist just in time.

"Attempt murder," he said deadly, "horrifying consequences." And turned to face the front.

The rest of the trip back to the castle was accompanied by ear-piercing silence.

All the while, Sakura was furious. This prince! What do girls find themselves drawn to him? He's nothing, but...but a pile of scum! How dare he! And just as I thought we were getting along!

Her thoughts were inturrupted by the gentle landing of Kero. She quickly jumped off of him and prepared to stalk off.

"Wait," Syaoran said. She turned. Was he going to apologize? Nah, he was handing her the reins of Kero.

She stared at it, "What is this for?"

Syaoran glared, "Don't forget. You serve me. Go put Kero back into his stable. My room is where you shall be next." And with that, he walked away.

Sakura felt her hairs rising with anger. She started pulling Kero in a direction, then realized she had no idea where the stables were.

As Sakura started wandering around cluelessly she heard, "Ah, Miss Sakura, we meet again." Sakura jumped slightly at the unexpected voice.

What a familiar voice.

Navy blue eyes twinkled at her, "Ah, are you lost?"

Sakura huffed, "No, I am not."

"Ah, mad at the prince?" Eriol asked.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked the cold prince's cousin, "How would you know?"

Eriol chuckled a deep, boyish chuckle. Ironic. "Ah, I have been watching you two since Kero has landed. Come, I will lead you to the stables."

Sakura gratefully followed him. As they walked, Eriol striked conversation, "Ah, How is my cousin treating you?"

"Eh. Just great."

"Ah, not too well is he? He doesn't usually, but if you succeed in talking to him, it means he has a type of liking towards you"

"He has a great way of showing his kindness," Sakura pointed out thoughtlessly.

Eriol chuckled again, "Ah, here we are. This is where Kero rests."

A gorgeous, black pegasus appeared next to Kero. "Ah, this is my pegaus, Spindel Sun."

"Why is his name Spindel Sun if he's black?" Sakura asked, then realized her boldness and quickly curtseyed, murmuring "Forgive me."

"Ah, it is nothing. On his nose, see there, is a golden spot that represents the sun."

Sakura stared, blinking. How could she have missed that? "I better be going then. Thank you..." she was searching her memory boxes, this sire's name was nowhere to be found.

"Eriol," he offered. "Just, Eriol."

Sakura curtseyed again, "Thank you Eriol-sama." And with that, she dreadfully went up to where the sun never reaches his rays to, _his room_.

* * *

Syaoran trudged into the castle, thinking. Soon, he ran into a certain someone. He looked up and groaned.

"What is it you want, Eriol?"

"Ah, my dearest cousin. How has your night been?" Eriol asked, innocently with a knowing look.

Syaoran groaned and aimed a punch at Eriol's shoulder. He just nimbly dodged it.

"Get away from me." And walked away from his amused-looking cousin.

"Ah, If you won't take that amazing girl, Sakura. I will," Eriol called to Syaoran.

Fighting the urge to run back and kick him, Syaoran walked away.

--

An athmyst head popped out from the shadows. "Are you really going to take away the prince's servant?"

"Tomoyo-chan, of course I'm not. I already have you, don't I?" Eriol smiled.

Tomoyo still looked confused, "Then why..."

"It's obvious our little prince is dealing with some unknown feelings. I just thought it would be fun to..."

Tomoyo finished his sentence for him, slightly laughing, "Provoke him?"

Eriol smirked. "Exactly."

--

Syaoran felt his anger boil up as he remembered Eriol mentioning his servant.

What still stumped him was the question 'What had he done last night?' He slightly remembered holding something warm and soft and then this morning, when he woke up... He felt himself redden. Was he holding this girl, the _whole_ night? His heart quickened. He shook his head, disgusted at himself. What should he care? This girl was nothing, but a servant to him.

_But this girl..._ she was so mysterious. So brave. So annoying. So confusing. So beautiful.

Syaoran halted in his step. Did he just think she was so beautiful? No. This could not be happening. He was definitely not feeling any sort of attraction to this pathetic servant girl.

"Syaoran-sama! Where have you been?" Wei rushed up to him.

"Did mother even notice my absense?" Syaroan knew the answer before it even came out of Wei's lips.

He shook his head, "No, your prince."

Syaoran left, not caring about how he suddenly felt so hurt. He smirked as he walked up the stairs to his room. _She didn't notice, huh?_

Just as he walked into his room, a pile of auburn hair also bounced in. He looked up. There was the girl that sent his heart beating. He just stared at her. Her emerald eyes peered at him, concernly. "Are you alright?"

Syaoran snapped out of his little trance and snarled, "I was, up until now." He saw her face fall with hurt and felt a slight tug on his heart. He sighed. "Just go."

"You don't need me?"

Syaoran glared at her, "If I did, I would ring for you and if you weren't... well," he trailed off threatenly.

Sakura glared back, "If I wanted to leave, I would walk away right now." Sakura stalked off.

Syaoran stared daggers into the door that was just shut. _She wouldn't dare leave._

Sakura angrily stomped into the library. She had to get information, but the prince was so aggravating.

"Alright. Goblins, goblins, goblins..." she murmured to herself. "Goblets, G Aha."

She quickly flipped through the page.

_Goblins_

_One of the most cunning species known to men. Greedy and green, these creatures are found in forests, where they mostly reside. Their worst enemy is the troll. For more information, turn to page 42_

Sakura followed the instructions.

_Trolls_

_Often thought of as 'hideous, horrible, or horrifying'. Many trolls actually have soft hearts and are lenient in the case of life or death. Enemies with the goblin._

Sakura stared at the book. Was this it? She reached for another book.

History on Goblins. This title looked promising. An article catched her eye.

_Queen Yelan's Distraught_

Full moon- Recently our queen's husband has been slaughtered during the night of celebration. The question is why? Many experts say farmers were unhappy with the life they have been leading, but sources prove them wrong. After talking to many farmers, they all agree our former king was the 'best they've seen in several years'. After many, many searches and history-checks, a conclusion has been made.

Goblins. These little creatures came in during the night and assassinated the king. The question why is still at large. Why would they kill our great leader?

A furthur note was, when his father was killed, it was the prince's 8th birthday. He was seen chatting happily to any servant who would listen about the promise his father made. His father's promise? On the very next day, after being away from home for a whole year, he would take his son out for a whole day, just the two of them. But, this has never happened...

Sakura stopped reading, horrified. _Goblins destroy humans. _Now, she fully understood why the prince seemed so cold to the goblins.

_There was more to the prince then I realize_, she thought. Thinking of the prince brought a flush to her face. Why did her heart quicken so? Suddenly, Sakura recalled a pair of warm arms around her. How she felt so safe, so warm. She mentally scolded herself.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and she whipped her head up and gulped.

It was the prince.

Sakura stared at him and quickly stood up. "Your highness. I didn't hear the bell. I'm so sorry!" She prepared herself for the harsh aftermath.

Syaoran wilted down, "You didn't leave." He muttered.

Sakura heard what he had just said and felt her stomach twist.

"Didn't I tell you I would stay?" She whispered.

He looked at the floor, slightly remembering, "You did. If you break that promise...I could care less. Bring me my dinner, wench."

Sakura saw through his tone and smiled. Maybe this prince did have some good qualities in him, after all.

-

-

-

-

-

Wahh! So much emotions stirring up! So, so sorry for the slow update!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Oh, a serious question.

Are you all ok with me adding some fantasy twists to it? I thought it would be funner to write and read? Tell me! Also, please drop off a review.

Reviewing is amazing, constructive critism would much be appreciated. I want to know what I'm doing wrong!

**Please Review**


	11. Disbelief

Moonlit Rose

Moonlit Rose

Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn't even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to thy.

**Author's notes are now at the bottom.**

And by the way, one **quote** to keep in mind when you're reading the story

**Never judge a book by its cover.**

And without wasting more time, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 10**

Syaoran wilted down, "You didn't leave." He muttered.

Sakura heard what he had just said and felt her stomach twist.

"Didn't I tell you I would stay?" She whispered.

He looked at the floor, slightly remembering, "You did. If you break that promise...I could care less. Bring me my dinner, wench."

Sakura saw through his tone and smiled. Maybe this prince did have some good qualities in him, after all.

* * *

"Oh, what to now?" Sakura asked herself. She wandered down corridors and up hallways.

The prince was on a mission to trap escaped leprechauns, who were known for their love of gold. Apparently, these little creatures had the brains to outsmart mankind and were escaping too. Truth to be told, Sakura was quite bored. Thankfully, no orders came for her, except the one Syaoran left for her.

_A bell was rang and Sakura immediately knew it was for her. She sighed. Being the prince's servant was definitely tedious and unrewarding. Why did she even bother? _

_Sakura cautiously entered his room._

"_Wench!" he barked, "How can a girl like you be so agonizing slow?"_

_She glared and remained silent._

_He glared back and said no more._

_Finally, Sakura asked, "Why, sir, did you call me up?"_

_Syaoran smirked, "I'll be gone for a few days. Weeks, maybe months."_

_Silence._

"_Why?"_

_Syaoran tossed a murderous glance at her and she tossed it right back saying, "It's a simple question. I'm not going to force you to answer."_

"_Of course you're not. Your order is to not give me a bad name while I'm gone. If I come back and I hear rumors or anything flying around about me, you will wish you were a criminal."_

_Sakura gulped. This didn't sound too good. Criminals were tortured to no end and then executed. What could possibly make her want to become a criminal? Sakura didn't even want to think about it._

"_Yes sir." She curtseyed and left. That was the last conversation they had._

_Later that day, she overheard servants gossiping about the prince's mission and felt that maybe this prince had a heart somewhere in his black abyss of a soul… Not many princes she knew would ride out to help commoners trap leprechauns. _

It has been weeks since Syaoran had left and Sakura has gotten nowhere with her research of her family background. Other the painting she had seen, nothing about her family existed. It was as if they were wiped from the planet.

She wandered into the garden she had first set foot on, months ago.

She sat underneath the same tree she first saw Syaoran.

_Interesting_. She mused. _Whoever thought someone like me would end up at such a grand place like here?_

Closing her eyes, she laid her head against the trunk of the Sakura tree. Suddenly Syaoran's face appeared in her head, repeating the words '_You didn't leave._' Sakura's face burned. There was nothing behind those words. It was simply stating a fact, but the way he said it… Sakura mentally slapped herself. Stop thinking about it. She commanded herself. Slowly, she fell into a state where she wasn't asleep, yet she wasn't awake.

_Drip. Drop. _She knew it was raining before she opened her eyes. Not wanting to get up, she stretched and slowly opened her eyes. _Woosh. _Auburn hair went flying as she leaped up, quicker than a leopard. Something had barely missed her. Her eyes traveled to the trunk and she gulped.

Once again, there was an arrow with a ring of black forming around it. Sakura whipped her head around, looking for the source of which it came from.

No one. Nothing. The garden was silent as a graveyard. A soft wind blew by, giving the flowers a rippling effect and the rain was gently drizzling.

Sakura turned around and gasped. Black words were forming.

_When the moon and the sun become one, __When the clock strikes 12, _

_stand at the moon-shined, bloodied bud._

_Questions be arise, answers be done. _

Sakura felt her eyes widen. Was this a riddle? A joke? A prank?

Whatever this is, Sakura concluded, I will be at the 'bloodied flower' at 12 when the…moon and sun become one. Obviously, a lunar or solar eclipse. When would that be? Clock strikes 12, I supposed it means midnight. After all, an eclipse only happens at night… but does an eclipse last that long?

Sakura decided she would just have to watch and see.

Moon-shined, bloodied bud. Alright, a bud… was usually a flower, but a moon-shined, bloodied one? Maybe a red or a silver bud? Yes, of course. After all, there were many roses in full bloom. But a full-bloomed flower isn't a bud anymore and there weren't any silver roses.

Sakura kicked the trunk in frustration. Moon-shined, bloodied bud. This sounded an awful lot like a silly, children's poem. Moon… moons are usually out at night. So, a flower that blooms at night? Was there such thing?

Sakura glanced around the garden. One rose caught her eye. Technically, it was still a bud. A blood-red bud to be exact. Sakura felt her insides bubbling with excitement. This had to be it! There were no other flowers like this one.

She turned back to the trunk and reread the last few words before the sentences shrank back into nothingness.

_Answers be revealed; questions be arise._

Sakura nodded to herself. This was simple enough. Obviously, answers would be answered, while questions would come up. She smiled happily.

"What are you doing there, nodding like a fool?" A familiar voice shattered her mood.

She turned her head and saw the prince's taunting face. He was standing a few feet away from her, raindrops falling off his hair. Sakura stared at him, noticing his chocolate hair had grown far past his ear, almost touching his shoulders.

"A fool with no words. What kind of servant do I have?"

Her gleeful face slipped off and a blank mask replaced it, "You're back."

Cold eyes mocked her, "Is that how you treat your master after his long journey?"

Sakura sighed and bowed, "How may I help you?"

Syaoran smirked, "Nothing. Just don't get in my way and get out of my sight."

Sakura glared at him,"Pardon me, but I was here first!" She inwardly winced. That sounded extremely childish.

Syaoran, it seemed, also thought so too, as he raised an eyebrow.

Sakura felt herself blush. She turned away and heard the prince's footsteps fade as he walked away.

Syaoran walked into his mother's room, brain filled with news.

Queen Yelan looked surprised, "What brings you here?" She asked.

His eyes glinted coldly as he recalled the news to her.

--

"The queen wants to see me!?" Sakura screeched, something that she rarely does. She was sitting on a wooden chair in the servant's corridor.

Chiharu nodded as she stood beside Sakura, "She didn't seem mad or anything of the sort. She just simply stated 'Bring Sakura to me'."

Sakura quickly searched her memory banks. Nope, she didn't remember stepping out of line. She breathed deeply and stoop up, "Alright. If she wants to see me, let it be."

Chiharu grabbed Sakura's hand and reassured, "I'll be here for you, Sakura."

Sakura grinned, "I know, Chiharu. I know."

As Sakura followed Chiharu, her mind whirled faster than a tornado. Why? Why was she being brought up to see the queen? Was she going to be thrown out? The worst case scenario was… Sakura gulped… a death sentence.

Before Sakura could properly comprehend her thoughts, she was facing Queen Yelan's door. She felt herself sweating. How improper.

She mildly heard Chiharu whisper, "Just knock and bow. Good luck."

Sakura was left alone. She timidly raised her fist and knocked. Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. The door opened. It was Queen Yelan herself. Sakura's back automatically bended into a 90 degrees angle.

"Get up, get up. We don't have time for this," Queen Yelan said and beckoned Sakura inside.

Sakura entered the room. It was grand. Lavender walls covered with certificates and paintings. A window facing the villages was paired with dark golden curtains and a magnificent chandelier glittered from the ceiling.

Then she noticed a familiar face. The prince. Now what was he doing here? He was staring at her with much…disgust? It almost looked like pity! No matter, Sakura decided to ignore him.

"Now," Queen Yelan began as she sat on her cushioned chair behind her big desk, pilled with stacks of paper and covered with ink and quills. "You are wondering why you are here, Sakura." She said this delicately.

Sakura nodded.

"I will warn you. This will be shocking news."

Silence.

"Alright. I'm ready," Sakura said almost impatiently.

"The parents you knew were and never will be your real parents."

Sakura nodded again and stopped. She looked at the Queen. Nothing, but grave seriousness. "What?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"I will repeat myself once and only once more. The parents you knew were not your real parents."

The room tilted in front of Sakura as her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, eyes wide. She glanced at Queen Yelan, "You're not jesting me, are you?"

Queen Yelan's face almost was one of sympathy, "This is not a joking matter, Sakura."

Sakura couldn't believe this news as she got up, shaking her head and backing to the door, "No. You're lying. I don't believe this."

Queen Yelan suddenly looked very kind, "You must trust me."

"Why?" She asked quietly. "I'm not even sure you trust me."

Queen Yelan exhaled through her nose. "I believe I have made a horrible impression on our first and only meeting in these few months."

Sakura nodded, remembering how cold Queen Yelan was to her.

"I apologize."

Sakura's head shot up. Syaoran's eyebrows also shot up. Never has his mother apologized to a servant, let alone a servant she seemed to despise greatly.

Queen Yelan sighed, her body heaved greatly, and leaned into her chair, looking up, "Sakura Kinomoto. A grand and beautiful name, only fit for a princess. My dear, you have grown much."

Sakura's hand was on the doorknob, but she started walking forward. "What are you speaking of?" She asked.

Queen Yelan was still looking up, but her eyes were closed and, for some peculiar reason, she was also smiling.

"Er, your Majesty?" Sakura prodded carefully.

The Queen looked down at Sakura, eyes surprisingly covered with tears, "Come here." She told Sakura, waving to her side.

Sakura cautiously walked over. Queen Yelan raised a hand and touched Sakura's cheek, ignoring the frightened and confused look she was receiving from Sakura, "I am so sorry, Sakura. So sorry the sky, when crying, could never compare to how saddened I feel."

Sakura was _very_ alarmed at this point. Has the Queen gone mad? Few months ago, this queen made her fear for her life. Now, she was crying and apologizing?

Seven words pierced her thoughts, "I ordered the killing of your parents."

Sakura's heart stopped.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Aha! Left you on a cliffy, didn't I? Usually I'm opposed to them, but I felt like adding one to this chapter.

Hopefully you're following my story… If not, tell me in a review or message me!!

And now…

**Please Review**


	12. Bad Sign

Moonlit Rose

Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn't even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to thy.

**Author's notes are now at the bottom.**

And by the way, one **quote** to keep in mind when you're reading the story

**Never judge a book by its cover.**

And without wasting more time, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 11**

Seven words pierced her thoughts, "I ordered the killing of your parents."

Sakura's heart stopped.

* * *

Syaoran stood silently against the northern wall of his mother's room. He watched as the sun started to set and listened for Sakura's reaction. How she would feel.

Will she despise me now? He wondered, then glared at himself. Why would he think such a thing? He would care less if Sakura hated the mere sight of him.

Syaoran decided to just stop thinking and observe; Sakura had frozen. Even in shock, she was still plain, but beautiful. The bigger her dark green eyes widened in shock, the lovelier she looked. Syaoran resisted the urge to slap himself. What has gotten a hold of him?

Sakura's frozen stance melted and she quickly twisted out of Queen Yelan's hand and went to the other side of her desk. Queen Yelan didn't look surprised or angry at her reaction at all.

Sakura's sad eyes were replaced by a sudden fury, "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Queen Yelan sighed and stood up, facing away from Sakura and her desk and facing the setting sun as it spit many swirls of colors.

"News has been gathered in far off places. Rumors spread quicker than wildfire. In time, the truth reveals itself. Sometimes, it reveals itself too late. Do you understand what I'm saying, Sakura?" The Queen turned around suddenly.

Sakura seemed to tremble a little, but when she spoke, her voice became a mockingly polite tone, "Oh yes, of course I do. But, please, do go on. You were saying something about the _truth_?"

Syaoran smirked. Never has anyone spoken in such a tone towards his mother, the Queen.

"Yes, the truth." Queen Yelan seemed to be at loss for words.

"Start off with, maybe, with the fact you 'my parents weren't my parents' or that 'you ordered the killing of them'!?"

Queen Yelan looked startled at being ordered, but she continued as such.

"Sakura, would you sit?" She asked, gesturing towards a white, leather seat.

"No. I rather stand," she replied rather rudely.

"I understand you're feeling quite angry. But-"

Sakura interrupted, "I know what I'm feeling. But, please, tell me everything, your majesty," she forced herself to be a little more respectful. This was, after all, the Queen of the Li Lands and the leader of the Clow clan.

Queen Yelan chuckled, "Impatient, are we? Well then, how to start…

"Your parents were friends with the Li family," she began, "many years before you or Syaoran were born.

"When you were born, your parents died in a tragic accident."

_How cliché can one's life be_? Sakura thought sarcastically.

"You were only 1 months old. I couldn't take you in, for I already had a baby to take care of.

"A very gentle, couple came forward to ask if they could take you in. Their names were Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto. They were very close to your parents, so close that they were often seen as siblings. They were also a powerful family. Some say they were too powerful, but, as I've stated before, rumors spread faster than wild fire. After questioning, I realized they were the perfect parents for you. Kind eyes were always watching over you, even as I interviewed them for the last time.

"They lived in our castle for some time, but the time came, when they had to move away. After all, they had another son who was to begin school. I had our families get a picture painted a together, so we could always remember. But," she sighed heavily, "There are times in one's life where one makes a terrible mistake.

"My husband, you may not know this, was assassinated. For the longest time, everyone believed it was the works of the Kinomoto's. I was infuriated. What could I have done for them to bring such horror upon my life? Because of that, I quietly ordered assassins to take care of them."

Queen Yelan breathed in deeply again and her deep black eyes became glistening raindrops.

Sakura stood still. Everything had stopped for her. The Queen's lips were still moving, but Sakura neither heard nor cared for what the Queen was saying. All she felt was her heart burning up.

"I am more than grieved at the news which my son has recently acquired."

Sakura looked up.

"The murderers of my husband was not of the Kinomoto's."

Sakura felt her sardonic remark erupt from her before she could contain herself, "Oh yes… doubt the Kinomoto's, old family friend, because of rumors." She nodded. "Yes, that is what every great ruler does. That is what every friend does. Believe wild rumors and order the killing of a whole, innocent family. Oh yes, how proud you must be." Her emerald eyes flashed as she continued nodding in a nonchalant way.

Queen Yelan stood up furiously and spoke in a grave voice, "You know that I am not proud of my actions."

Sakura continued talking in a calm tone and looked straight into the Queen's eyes, "Even though evidence proved that goblins have killed your husband, you still believe it was my family that killed your husband. So you plot to-"

"Enough! I will not have you talk in such a way to me!" Queen Yelan's voice went high and loud, but it quickly calmed itself. "Would you like to know more of the news?" Her voice was tight as it forced itself to composure.

Sakura reacted nothing, yet the Queen took that as a sign of agreeing.

"Fairies," she said quietly.

"Er…what about fairies?"

Queen Yelan breathed in a quivery breath, "Fairies were the cause of this."

Sakura's face was nothing more than disbelief. Everything was quiet, then, suddenly, she chuckled. She started laughing.

Queen Yelan and Syaoran stared, seeing her to have lost all signs of sanity, possibly, from all the news.

After calming down, she said, "I understand. You're trying to frame little fairies and you thought I would be gullible enough to believe you. Honestly, do you really think I believe all this nonsense you have just fed me? If you ask me, this sounds a lot like a hoax of some sort!"

Queen Yelan let out an exasperated sigh, "I hope you believe me. If not, you might believe evidence in flesh."

She nodded at Syaoran who immediately left the room, which was filled with a sense of awkward silence.

Syaoran came back, followed by the butler Sakura recognized as the one who showed her the way to the library. After the butler walked a short man who Sakura had never seen before and he was holding something large that was covered with a cloth.

Sakura watched as Syaoran waved a hand to the blonde, short man. He uncovered the thing was hidden, and underneath was a cage with something glittery inside.

Sakura looked closely and inwardly gasped.

It was a fairy. A very familiar one at that.

"Akako!?" She asked in surprise.

--

"Sakura?" Sakura looked up at the sound of her name. It was Tomoyo, eyes full of concern. Sakura had been clutching her head, attempting to clear her mind.

Tomoyo reached a pale hand out, "Would you like to take a walk with me around the garden?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to decline."

"We don't need to talk," Tomoyo assured, "Taking a stroll around the garden always calms me down."

Sakura thought about it for a second, then she nodded.

As the two roamed the flower garden carelessly, Sakura's mind wandered back to few minutes beforehand, though it felt like years before...

--

"Akako!?"

The fairy princess glared at her. Her tiny mouth was bound by the smallest piece of tape and her wings seemed to sag on her.

Sakura turned towards the Queen with fury, "Let the fairy go! She has done nothing wrong!"

Queen Yelan looked at Sakura with pity, which just aroused Sakura's fury even more.

"Let her go!" She repeated.

"This I cannot do. She has been sentenced to exile by her father and I have placed an execution sentence on her."

Sakura gasped, "Y-you cant do that!"

"And why can't I?"

"Why would you?" Sakura asked back.

"She killed my husband, Sakura."

Sakura laughed dryly, "I am quite sure, she did, your majesty. Is this what you do in your pastime? Order the killing of innocent beings."

Queen Yelan's voice was that of anger, "Why don't we hear this fairy out?" She nodded at the butler, "Alright, Wei."

Wei took out a vile and poured the blue, glittery powder into the cage. Akako went still, eyes wide open.

All was quiet, even Sakura, who looked as if she would burst out an accusation.

Suddenly, Akako's eyes brightened as life seemed to reenter her figure. She glanced around the room and asked brightly, "Why the sullen atmosphere?"

Sakura breathed, afraid that Wei might've killed the poor creature.

"I have a few questions for you, Akako," Queen Yelan started.

"Alright! Ask away!" Akako smiled gleefully.

Sakura stared. This was not at all like the Akako she met and encountered. This Akako was too happy and childish.

"Zhen Powder," a whisper came from Sakura's side. She quickly turned around, to find Syaoran's cold face. She flinched.

Seeing Sakura's confused face, he explained, in, what looked like, an exasperated and annoyed way, "A powder created for small creatures that makes them tell the whole and complete truth. It makes them happy at the fact they are telling the truth."

"How?" She whispered back.

"From my knowledge, something in the powder takes over their brain waves."

Sakura inclined that she understood, a bit puzzled at the fact Syaoran was being so informative and, actually, acting little like a gentleman.

Syaoran watched Sakura watch the fairy. He had finally drawn up enough courage to stand next to Sakura…his servant! Why was he so nervous to be near the one who served him? He groaned. This girl confused him more than the logical questions he was once given in an exam.

His mother's voice stopped his confused thoughts, for the time being, "Who are you?"

Akako's overly cheerful voice replied, "Akako! Princess of Pixies and Fairies!"

"What is your relationship with your father?"

"Oh, my father is dead! I live with my uncle and I absolutely loathe him. Everyone believes him to be my father, but it's all a lie. I hate being known as his child," It was quite ironic at the words coming out of her mouth and the gayness in her voice.

"And why do you hate him?"

Syaoran knew what was coming. After all, it was he who captured this pixie princess. The leprechaun mission was just a cover.

"Because he killed my father in order to claim the throne, right after he ordered the killing of the King of the Li Lands, than put the blame on the Kinomotos. We watched it all as a show. It was quiet humorous. It's hilarious how people retaliate, especially when they believe a lie."

On the side of her eye, she saw Syaoran clenching his fists.

"Why did your uncle order to kill the King?" Queen Yelan's voice was very bitter.

"The King of the Li Lands was planning to throttle and destroy the population of fairies and pixies. As a Fairy Lord, my uncle couldn't do nothing. So, without my father's knowledge or approval, he hired goblins to do the dirty work for us. Of course, no one believed that little goblins could do much, so my uncle spread rumors about the Kinomotos and their little conspiracy against the Li's.

"Personally, I didn't believe the Queen of the Li Lands would believe such stories. But, alas," Akako took a deep breath and sighed, "I underestimated the stupidity of humans. She did, indeed, believe the stories. But, not all the Kinomotos were killed. Oh, no. The youngest of them still lives and she will bring one soul to peace. Well," Akako laughed, "That's what I've heard. Sure sounds like a prophecy, doesn't it? I hate those. They make me gag."

Sakura stepped up to the cage, "What do you mean…she will bring one soul to peace?"

Akako peered up at Sakura with her too-bright eyes, "I'm not too sure. Something about something."

Sakura sighed. That sure helped.

The Queen suddenly asked, "What part do you play in all this?"

Akako giggled wildly, "Of course, I was the one who convinced my uncle to kill the King. I fed everyone silly stories about Kinomoto conspiracy. I persuaded the Queen to order the killing of the Kinomoto. All too fun and easy. I had friends everywhere who helped." She continued giggling, as if this were to be the funniest thing ever.

Sakura felt her stomach drop, "Akako. What about the story you have told me before? About my family being in debt and such?"

Akako turned towards Sakura, "And who may you be? Have we met?"

"I am Sakura Kinomoto."

Akako's eyes widened, "So you are! I do remember. Little imbecile, haven't your mother ever told you that in this world people and creatures lie? Haven't she ever told you to not believe so easily? How naïve you are. I simply wove a tale to gain your trust. I'm sure you never doubted me an instant."

Emotions conflicted within Sakura. Anger, disbelief, distrust all whirled together until Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room.

Queen Yelan waved a hand and announced, "I believe we have heard all that we need to hear. Take her away."

--

A far-off voice was calling her, "Sakuura. Sakuura!"

Sakura flinched out of her daydream. She had forgotten she was taking a stroll in the garden with Tomoyo, who waved off the apology she kept giving.

"Sakura," Tomoyo's smile was scaring her, "Look who's over there." She pointed.

Sakura followed the direction the finger was locating. It was a bundle of messy, chocolate hair. She gulped. The prince. And he was walking towards them.

Tomoyo winked and exclaimed, "Must run. Accompany me sometime again, alright?" With that, she strolled away, leaving a sputtering Sakura behind.

Syaoran slowly approached Sakura, who didn't understand why she was feeling anxiety wash over her. Most likely because she didn't feel like doing any work.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was low.

"Huh?" Sakura stared at him. Did the prince just ask about her feelings?

Syaoran smirked, "As usual, things must be repeated for your simple brain to understand."

"Hm," Syaoran did not expect a curt answer from her.

"Is that all my little servant has to say? Is that all she can think of?"

"Is that your goal? To make my life more miserable by the minute?" Sakura's calm voice shot back.

Syaoran pretended to think, "That's a great goal. Thank you, servant."

"Would you stop calling me that!? Honestly, all you ever call me… servant this, servant that! Learn my name. It's Sakura Kinomoto! I actually thought you had the brains capable of remembering that. But," she laughed bitterly, "Apparently, I was wrong."

"Good. You're back. You may have the day off for today. Tomorrow, you start working again," he lifted a hand and patted Sakura on the head and glided his hand down her hair, before walking off.

Sakura was dumbfounded. She wasn't quite sure to be mad at the prince, or not. One thing was for sure though, his little pat and slide sent shivers all the way to her toes. This was not a good sign.

Syaoran walked up to his room, looking at his hand. It wasn't as if he kissed her or anything. Just a simple pat, but it took every single nerve to lift his hand. When he patted her, he felt her hair, not particularly silky, but mysterious enough for him to want to feel more of her hair. He felt his face burning at this bold thought. He could still feel her hair beneath his hand. This was a bad sign.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ohmigoodness. I haven't updated for over a month. I had so many thoughts for this chapter, but after I typed them, I quickly delted them. I was like 'oh yeah, like that would happen.' D

Seriously, I really want to know how you feel after reading this because I believe it's a load of silliness. Tell me, criticize me, flame me. I'm most likely going to redo this chapter, unless you, readers, enjoy it... IDK...

Well, **Please Review!**


	13. Questions

Moonlit Rose

Moonlit Rose

Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn't even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to thy.

**Author's notes are now at the bottom.**

And by the way, one **quote** to keep in mind when you're reading the story

**Never judge a book by its cover.**

And without wasting more time, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 12**

"Good. You're back. You may have the day off for today. Tomorrow, you start working again," he lifted a hand and patted Sakura on the head and glided his hand down her hair, before walking off.

* * *

Sakura wanted to scream.

Not just scream, but to bang doors shut and clang pots and pans together so the world could understand her frustration.

Alas, she couldn't. She wouldn't. But, honestly, how long could a girl last?

Just hours ago, she learned the betrayal of one she trusted. Just hours ago, she was told to that she never knew her real parents. Just hours ago, she learned the Queen has ordered to kill her family.

Just hours ago…Sakura clutched her head. She couldn't take this much longer. Her head pounded and she felt her teeth grit against each other.

Not only was she frustrated, she was angry. Beyond angry. She wanted more answers. She lusted more answers. It was driving her crazy.

Sakura willed herself to calm down and think. Being mad and confused wouldn't help her or give her answers. She had to find out herself. She rethought the recent events.

Just this morning, a strange message appeared on the tree and the Queen apologizes. Sakura clutched her head again. Oh, so much had happened.

She looked out the window and saw cherry blossom petals floating through the air. How she wished she could float through life with no worries and no questions as to who killed who and why…The flowers were starting to bloom more and the sun shined ever so bright.

Sakura suddenly sat up. _When the sun and moon becomes one._ An eclipse…When was the next eclipse? This question could be the key to all answers. Finally, she figured out a lead and she bounded towards the library.

--

"Eclipse of the 1500's… What is an eclipse? Recent eclipse…Eclipses of the future!" This could be it. Sakura eagerly flipped through the book.

"Let's see…the next eclipse shall be a…lunar eclipse. Alright, then, that means the moon must be a full moon, which should be in a few weeks. What? The next lunar eclipse is in five months and it will be a partial lunar eclipse? Hm? We won't be able to see it here; it's only visible to the Lands of the West..."

Her brain grew heavier and Sakura was sure that it would soon fall out of her head. How gravity would allow that, she did not know. What she did know was that she now had less, yet more of a clue than ever and she would do everything within her power to unravel her mazy questions.

She dragged her feet to the room in which she shared with Chiharu. Flopping herself onto the bed, she stared at the ceiling.

She heard the wooden door creak open and in stepped Chiharu. She rushed to the bed, "Sakura! Is everything alright?"

Sakura sat up and patted the space on the white bed sheet next to her, "I suppose. Nothing to fret about." She smiled.

Chiharu stared at Sakura suspiciously as she sat down, "I sense something wrong…"

"Why would you think that?"

Chiharu continued to scrutinize Sakura until she suddenly exclaimed, "It's the prince!"

"Huh?"

"You're in love…with the prince!" Chiharu cried dramatically.

Sakura could feel a fist of laughter punching her and tried defending herself. She lost and burst out laughing.

"That's ridiculous," she said simply after her laughing fit ended, "A servant could not possibly fall in love with that prince. After all, he's cold, mean, and very, very cynical."

"And yet you love him," Chiharu sighed.

"I do not love him!" Sakura replied back, quite forcefully.

"Really?" Chiharu stood up and looked Sakura straight into the eyes, "Tell me, truthfully that you have no feelings for the prince."

"I," Sakura started, "do not…" her voice faded away and her eyes averted.

"Oh, Sakura..."

"No," she interrupted, "I do not need sympathy for anything. Thank you, though. Thank you very much for your concern," she added.

"No need to be so formal," Chiharu said.

Sakura giggled. Chiharu stared at her. Sakura continued to giggle.

"Er, Sakura?"

"I'm sorry, Chiharu. It's just this solemn atmosphere between us just so silly."

Chiharu rolled her eyes, "Get some sleep, Sakura."

Sakura saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

As Chiharu was leaving the room, she asked, "Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow's your birthday, isn't it?"

Sakura's body shot up from the bed, her brain was whirling fast, despite the headache it was creating.

"What's wrong?" Concern was written all over her face.

Sakura smiled at Chiharu, "Nothing. Thanks for remembering."

Chiharu smiled back, "How could I forget? Have a good evening."

"You too."

The door shut.

Sakura laid back down on her pillow.

_5 years has passed and I'm still alive. Funny. I haven't thought about this for ages. What did that man say again? Right…that I was to die in the next 5 years of my life. Will tomorrow be it? I can answer that myself. No. I must not die tomorrow. So many questions are still unanswered. _

As unwanted thoughts crept into Sakura's mind, she twisted and turned until she fell into a troubled slumber.

--

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!" Sakura's ears exploded first thing in the morning.

Her eyes flew open and saw Chiharu holding white birthday cake circled with pink roses and a cherry blossom decorated on the cake. The room was decorated with flowers and a white table cloth hung from the ceiling with the words "Happy Birthday" on it.

Standing next to her bed was Tomoyo, Takashi, and two recent acquaintances: Rika Sasaki, an elegant girl with mahogany colored hair who has been teased countlessly about her relationship with her cooking sensei, and Naoko Yanagisawa, a bright brown-haired girl who loves to read.

"Did the decorations happen while I slept?" Sakura couldn't believe she had slept through it all.

Chiharu giggled, "Yes, indeed. You seemed really tired."

"So tired we wondered if you were dead! We even shoved a potion in your mouth and-" Chiharu took Takashi by the neck and warned him not to tell stories.

"Present from all of us!" She shoved the cake into Sakura's hands, after strangling Takashi a little.

"Thank you all," Sakura said, "But…I can't possibly eat it."

"Why not?" Rika asked sadly.

"Well, it's rather large for one person to eat don't you think? I couldn't possibly eat it all by myself!" Sakura laughed.

The others joined in and they cut the cake, with the knife produced from Takashi, and enjoyed it, chattering light.

They were commenting on how fluffy the cake was when the door suddenly banged open. It was the cook. She looked furious.

"So this is where all of you have been! Back to work, hurry it up! Tomorrow is the annual spring blossoms festival! Have you all forgotten?"

"But it is Sakura's birthday today," Naoko replied.

"Are you sassing me?"

"No, ma'am," she said quietly.

"Then report back to the kitchen immediately," she screeched.

"Masu, I insist letting them stay for just a few more minutes. The little celebration we have planned is almost order," a soft voice piped up.

"Daidoji-sama! I didn't see you there," Masu bowed, "Excuse me for my rudeness."

Tomoyo waved a hand, "Think nothing of it. I understand how busy it is at this time of the season."

All too soon, the happy gathering was over and everyone wished Sakura a 'Happy birthday' before leaving. At last, only Tomoyo remained.

"Daidoji-san?"

"Tomoyo, please," she replied.

"Tomoyo-san…what is this spring blossoms festival the cook spoke of earlier?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, has no one informed you about it?" Tomoyo looked quite surprised.

Sakura shook her head.

"It's a festival the Li Lands has had for centuries. It's a way we celebrate the coming of the Spring and invite the flowers to bloom for all season, even winter."

"That does make sense. After all, the garden seems to be already in full bloom," Sakura agreed.

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes, though the flowers do not live for long in the winter, we believe it's helpful to conduct such a festival. It used to be a ceremony, but now this is more of a fun evening for family and friends. There's games, food, and, of course, dancing."

Sakura's voice sounded excited, "It sounds like fun! Where is it held at?"

"Right here at the palace."

Sakura felt her shoulder sag, "At the palace? I might not be able to go."

"Would there be a reason why?"

Sakura grinned sadly, "I am the prince's servant, aren't I? I'm sure he'll think of ways to keep me busy."

Tomoyo chuckled softly, "You well know more than I do that he wouldn't try to keep you from having fun."

"You underestimate him," Sakura muttered darkly.

The door opened again. Sakura looked and gasped.

"What is this mess?" He asked coldly.

Tomoyo stood up, "Today is Sakura's birthday. Are you going to wish her well?"

"Why would I wish my servant well?"

Sakura also stood up, "Because it's a special day for me! Forget it. I don't think I want to be wished well from you."

He smirked, "Of course you don't."

Sakura frowned.

Syaoran turned towards Tomoyo, "Leave."

Tomoyo was unfazed, "I suppose I should say 'As you wish' and curtsey, correct? I'll leave, but do none of them."

Sakura smirked as Tomoyo waved to her and she waved back.

"As you know…tomorrow is the spring festival," Syaoran began.

Sakura nodded.

"Do not do anything unworthy of the prince's servant. Also, keep away from those with moon-shaped badges."

She blinked, "Are you giving me…advice?" She looked beyond surprised.

Syaoran felt his face flush, "Can't a master give his servant advice!?"

Sakura's lips started curving upwards and a strangled sort of sound came from her throat.

Syaoran seemed to flush more, "How dare you laugh at me!"

Sakura stepped closer to Syaoran and leaned towards him, "Thank you very much," she whispered in his ear. He could feel the air from her mouth as she talked.

He stumbled back and proceeded to walk out of the room with much pride and dignity.

Before he slammed the door shut, he suppressed something that strangely sounded like 'Happy birthday'.

After he left, Sakura pressed a hand to her heart. It was beating wildly. What had possessed her to lean into the prince like that? Her body reacted on its own.

When she had whispered in his ear, his face was more than shocked. She covered her face in embarrassment. How could she face him again?

As he hurriedly left the room, he could feel his face cooling down. Why was his face burning up just because that girl looked so surprised? That insolent girl must not think she can just walk up to the prince of the Li Lands, control his heart rate and breathing, and think everything was just fine.

Syaoran grunted. He must have hurt his little servant's feelings when he stumbled out of the room. It wasn't his fault though. That idiot had to confuse him so.

--

Sakura knocked on the door, never more prepared in her life. Without waiting for an answer, she opened it and walked in. She was ready. After hours of thought, she knew what she must do.

She bowed her head and said, "I apologize for walking in so rudely, but I must talk to you."

Queen Yelan looked up from complaints she had received about shortage of cheese, "Sakura! Stand, stand. Would you like to sit down?"

"I'm fine standing."

The Queen looked nervous and Sakura felt a miniscule feeling of what might be guilt. She had been terribly rude to the Queen.

"I also apologize for everything I have said."

"No. You should not apologize for anything to me. I have created great sorrow in your life and I must pay the debt. I offer my life to you."

Sakura blinked, stunned. This was quite unexpected. "Isn't that a bit much?" She asked weakly. Then her voice regained itself, "I understand you feel extremely horrid of what you have done, but that doesn't compensate for anything."

"Yes, of course."

"I would like to have a few questions answered." Without waiting, she continued, "Why would a great Queen as yourself believe such words of a fairy?"

"I'm sure you're not attempting to flatter me, Sakura," Queen Yelan smiled.

"I've heard of your accomplishments and they prove to me you are not a fool," she replied.

Queen Yelan sighed, "This might sound foolish, but every night, I would have dreams. Nightmares, I suppose. They were always consisting of the Kinomoto's killing my husband. I ignored them for weeks, but they would get worse every night. Then, a whisper would tell me 'Kill the Kinomoto's and everything will be alright.' I suppose my will broke down and…" she trailed off as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Sakura nodded. "There was this man that night who threatened to have me dead in the next 5 years of my life. Why am I still alive?"

Queen Yelan looked shocked, "You do not think I regretted my actions the moment the order took place? No, no. I have had protectors watching you."

"What about those poisoned arrows!?"

Now the Queen looked confused, "Poisoned arrows? Poison has been banned from these lands for years. What do you mean?"

Sakura's eyes widened. _What did_ _**that**__ mean? Does that mean someone else is trying to kill me?_ She thought frantically. She forced herself to calm down.

"Nothing. I actually have a request to make," she said.

"What is it?" Queen Yelan asked gently, as if sensing the sudden seriousness and sadness in Sakura's voice.

"I want to know who my parents were," she spoke, looking at the Queen straight in the eye.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. All their records have been burned."

"Pardon?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Why?"

"For your sake."

"My sake!? Burning my parents' records was for my sake?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Follow me," Queen Yelan suddenly said. She walked briskly out of the room and Sakura couldn't help but admire her regal aura. Then she scolded herself. Baka, this is serious.

She followed the Queen outside and there they got in a carriage and rode, in silence. Sakura stared out the window, watching men and women strolling down the streets and kids throwing rocks for amusement. One little girl had a bracelet made of berries and a bird was perched on her arm, eating them. Sakura smiled.

Finally, they made it to a place where the grass was glowing golden and butterflies of all sorts flew around the place. There were no flowers, but instead two gravestones. Sakura felt her stomach drop and knew what where they were.

"These are my parents' graves, aren't they?" She whispered.

Queen Yelan nodded silently.

They made their way to the white tombstone in the middle of the field and Sakura walked up to them. Queen Yelan had the courtesy to stay a few feet behind.

The tombstones was wearing off and she couldn't read what it said, but the pictures on top was surprisingly still intact. Even though the paint was peeling, she could tell her mother had green eyes with black hair and her father had brown eyes with red hair. They were a handsome couple.

The sculptures placed upon the tombstones were carved from stone and the details were tremendous. She couldn't tear her eyes away them.

Soon the sun was starting to set and the Queen placed a caring hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It's about time we leave," she said as she lifted her hand and started walking back to the carriage.

Sakura stood up and whispered a thought, "I'll be back… mother…father…"

Tears were forming and no matter how hard she tried to force them back, they started to spill. Frustration and agony spilled along with them. No matter who her family was, they were all gone…gone and never to be back with her again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hm…a bit angsty at the end, but how was this chapter?? Look forward to the next one!! I'm planning many fun scenes between our favorite little couple.

**Review!**


	14. Spring Festival

**Moonlit Rose**

Summary: A prince, cold and dark, ruling a country happier than light. An orphan, cautious and feisty with a secret she doesn't even know herself. These two paths destined not to meet, but a rose changes it all.

Disclaimer: Card Captor does not belong to thy.

**Author's notes are now at the bottom.**

And by the way, one **quote** to keep in mind when you're reading the story

**Never judge a book by its cover.**

And without wasting more time, onto the chapter!

**Chapter 13**

_Eyes open. Sky blue, flowers blooming. Spring is here._

_Get up. Pretty colors._

_Skip around. Start down the lane._

_Walk home. See daisy, pick one for mother, she'll love it._

_Turn corner. Almost home._

_See house. Door looks smashed open. A window broken. _

_Run in the house. House is messed up. _

_Smell of blood. Splatters everywhere._

_Look down. Dead family._

_Scream. _

"Sakura! Sakura!!" A voice faraway was calling her name.

Sakura felt herself being shaken. She instantly sat up.

Chiharu was standing next to her bed, looking very worried.

"What's wrong, Chiharu?" Sakura asked.

Chiharu put her hands on her hips, "What's wrong? Why are you asking me? I should be asking! You've been thrashing around on the bed screaming 'Don't kill me!'"

Sakura smiled widely, "You worry too much."

Chiharu looked indignant, so Sakura hastily continued, "I appreciate it much and to tell the truth, I was dreaming about… potatoes."

Chiharu raised an eyebrow, "Potatoes."

"Yes, those tuberous root vegetables are very frightening, especially if they carry knives, seeking revenge for all their friends and family we've chopped up." Sakura inwardly winced at the weak lie. Her dream was a flashback of the day she found her family dead and it had also consisted of strangers threatening to take her life.

Chiharu sighed and put a hand on Sakura's forehead, "Maybe you've been working too hard and become delirious. Tonight's festival should cheer you up. Who knows? Maybe the prince will confess his undying love for you!"

"Funny," Sakura replied dryly.

"Seriously, though, Sakura, have a grand time tonight. I promise the food will explode your head."

Sakura sweatdropped, "I suppose that's a good thing?"

Chiharu grinned, "Definitely."

--

"Don't embarrass me tonight," was the greeting she received, after she was called to his room. She had lingered for many moments before she could enter his room because of their meeting last time. She had stupidly leaned into the prince and whispered into his ear. She had buried that deep within herself, never to relinquish it again.

"Your highness, I'm sure you can do that without my help," Sakura kindly said back without a thought.

Syaoran shot a look towards Sakura and lazily replied, "I honestly doubt that."

Sakura could smell a challenge away, "Oh, do you?"

"The only way I am to ever be embarrassed would be thanks to you," he said. Then he stopped. This wasn't exactly a lie. Their last encountered had left him humiliated. After all, he, the prince, had stumbled out on a servant. He decided to put that to the past and never remember it in his life.

"What are you planning on doing tonight?" Sakura asked, hoping she was allowed to attend the festival.

"Telling you would be foolery," he said coldly.

"Telling me would be more than wise," she countered.

"And why would that be?" He questioned sardonically.

"I could protect you," she replied after a little thinking.

"I don't need the protection of a servant."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Your pride will be your downfall."

"You will be my downfall," Syaoran felt idiotic. That was most likely the worst comeback he had ever come up with. He covered it up with a demand.

"Go beautify yourself."

Sakura stared, "Pardon?"

Syaoran felt himself flushing again. Damn that girl. Why was it that she always made him feel flustered?

"You need to be dressed well enough to attend the festival," he clarified.

Sakura's eyes brightened up, "I'm allowed to go?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura as if she was stupid, "Obviously. Go."

"Thank you!" She cried gleefully. She quickly curtseyed and left.

Syaoran watched Sakura skip out of his room and groaned. His heart reacted to her smile and he hated it.

--

"I'm off!" Sakura yelled to no one in particular. Though her kimono was a simple white one with flower patterns embedded on it with a pink sash tied in to keep it all in place, she was extremely excited to rush to the courtyard where the festival was to take place. She could already smell the food, feel the happiness in the air, and hear the laughter and the music.

She walked into the entrance and gazed in awe.

Beautiful flower lanterns floated everywhere, lighting up the dark night. Children ran from place to place, holding a paper dragon out behind them. To the right, was a stand selling gorgeous paintings of all kinds of flowers. To her left was a stand selling rice cakes filled with delicious red beans. Pink flowers were also hung everywhere, from stand to stand. Vases filled with flowers lined the stands and someone was giving out free perfume samples.

Sakura closed her eyes, spun around, and pointed in a direction. When she opened them, she saw she had pointed to a kimono show. She shrugged and went off in that direction.

--

Syaoran was frustrated. Everywhere he turned, women would attack him, either with questions or propositions, such as "I'll give you my life's savings if you married my daughter!" Stupid women, he was the prince…he didn't need anymore money.

He was standing in front of a noodle stand, when he heard someone yell, "Let go!" A voice he knew very well. A grunt followed. Syaoran smirked. Surely, she could take care of herself.

"Come on, little girl, we can find a nice, quiet place to resolve some…tensions. What do you say?" A sickening voice was heard.

Syaoran felt his blood boil, but tried to keep it cool. His servant was a tough girl; she could handle men like that.

"No, I really-" Her voice was muffled and Syaoran decided it was time he stepped in. He headed to the back of the stand and saw Sakura being held by a dark haired man by one arm. A knife was in his other hand it was pointed directly at Sakura's throat. On his chest flashed a moon badge. Except, unlike the other moon badges he had seen around the festival, this one was a full moon.

Syaoran groaned, hadn't he warned Sakura about those people? They lusted on women and attempted to take them to bed. It was a kind of competition those sick men played. Apparently, there were no rules as to how they got the women.

"What are you doing with my s-beloved?" He almost said servant. That certainly would've put Sakura in more dangerous waters. Sakura heard him call her his beloved knew she would've turned red if not for her dire situation.

"Beloved?" The man laughed, "Are you sure you're not just trying to play the role of a 'knight-in-shining-armor'?"

"Yes, she's dearest to my heart and if you do anything to her, I will have your head," Syaoran felt himself flushing as the words came out of his mouth.

"You will have my head, eh? What are you, a prince?"

"As a matter of fact," Syaoran took out his Clow symbol and shoved it into the villain's face, "I am."

The man's black eyes narrowed as he slowly moved the knife away from Sakura's throat, "You are, are you? Well, well, well…I think I will hold onto this girl, unless you produce enough money for me to…satisfy me. And I am not pleased easily." He stopped and thought, "Or you can allow me to take your 'beloved' to bed, then I would be satisfied."

A growl came from Syaoran throat.

"Unhappy now, are we? You seem to be very protective of this girl here. How protective are you, I wonder?" With that, he brought Sakura's face closer to his. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

Syaoran stood still.

"Protective, huh?" He stuck his tongue and licked her cheek. Syaoran felt his fists ball up, but his feet were frozen.

"Hm? You want to see more?" Black eyes taunted Syaoran. The man's tongue traveled slowly from Sakura's cheek to the tips of her mouth.

Sakura whimpered and that sound brought Syaoran back to life.

"Unhand her!" He shouted. Normally, he would've punched the man already, but he had a knife and Syaoran did not want to see any of Sakura's blood to be shed.

"Or what?" The man smirked back.

"I'll fight you," Syaoran challenged.

"Oh no. I'm not here to fight anyone. I'm here to take this girl's virginity. See, she interests me so and I don't think I want to let her go. Besides she looks so- oof!" His sentence was cut off by a kick to his manhood by Sakura.

He bent over, but didn't let go of Sakura. Syaoran took this opportunity grab the knife out of his hand, and pushed the man over, followed by a punch to the face. Sakura bit down on his hand and wiggled out of his grip.

"You kids think you're so tough, don't you?" The man laughed as tried getting up. Syaoran aimed a kick at him.

"Oof! Ha, you got lucky this time. Don't worry, sweetie, I'll take your virginity. Bet on it."

"No, you won't. You never will. I'll make sure you never can!" Sakura screamed she prepared to kick him again.

Syaoran shot his hand out to take her wrist, "Calm down. He isn't worth it."

Sakura looked at him and she visibly slumped down and nodded.

Syaoran glared at the man, "You're nothing. I'll make sure you are put in jail. Let's go," he said to Sakura as he pulled her away.

"Good-bye, darling! I hope to see you soon!"

Sakura made a disgusted face as they walked underneath a line of lanterns, "I hope he dies."

Syaoran smirked. She seemed to always have a fire within her that wouldn't ever be extinguished.

They walked past a flower painting show in silence.

"Uhm, I suppose I should thank you for attempting to save me," Sakura started.

"Attempted?" Syaoran scowled, "If I weren't there, your virginity would've been lost or you would've died."

"My virginity is my own matter, thank you," Sakura replied sourly.

Syaoran felt himself flush. He found himself doing that quite a lot these days. He felt himself changing and he found it revolting.

"Thank you, though…" she said softly, "Thank you for rescuing me." She smiled at him.

_Badum_. His heart started pounding. Faster and faster it went as her eyes gazed at him with thanks. Her smile drove him insane. He resisted the urge to grab her into his arms and murmur his own thanks for her safety. That's when he felt his head become cement. He had been worried for her safety, not his own. He felt like kicking himself.

Instead, he stared up ahead, ignoring the heat creeping up his neck and face as he said back, "Just don't be stupid again."

Sakura stayed silent for so long, Syaoran had to look down at her. Tears were walking down her face and she looked surprised.

"Huh? Tears?" She touched her own face in wonderment.

"You must have been subconsciously scared out of your life," Syaoran murmured. He awkwardly patted her back, not knowing what else to say.

She smiled, "Look! A goldfish scooping contest!" She grabbed Syaoran's hand and practically dragged him to the game.

When they got to the contest, they saw the contest had already started. Sakura's face wilted, but started to cheer up as she saw others gain more and more goldfish.

"Wow, that boy just scooped up four goldfish at once! Huh? Your highness?" Syaoran seemed to have disappeared.

"Li," a voice said. She jumped and realized it was Syaoran. He was holding a poi, which he handed to Sakura.

"Li," she said faintly.

Suddenly several high pitched screams were heard.

"It's the prince!"

"Oh my goodness! He's just as magnificent as I thought he would be!"

"He looks yummy!"

For the first time ever, Sakura saw a glimpse of fear flicker of off Syaoran's face.

"Game over," he said abruptly. He took Sakura's hand and ran.

"No! He's got a girl with him! After them!"

"Run faster," Syaoran demanded, pulling Sakura along.

Together, they sped down the lanes of the festival with sellers yelling at them to slow down. Finally, they reached the other side of the festival and believed they were safe.

"You have a fan club?" Sakura panted.

"Obviously," Syaoran growled.

"Where is he!?" Someone yelled.

Syaoran's face was that of irritation, "They followed us all the way down here? How idiotic."

He looked around and saw that there was no place to hide, unless they somehow shrank to an ant size and dove into a pile of dumplings.

He sighed, "This can't be helped."

Syaoran then wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her close to him. After fearing for Sakura's life, this was what he had been resisting. He could feel Sakura stiffening up and the air around them grew warm.

He whispered into her ear, "Just hold on for a few minutes, alright?"

Sakura felt her face burning as she felt Syaoran's body so close to hers. Her face was right next to his neck was and if she leaned any closer, she could nuzzle it. Not that she would. She could feel his heart thumping, or was it hers?

She heard footsteps coming nearer and Syaoran pulled her closer to him. Sakura gasped. What she had feared has happened. Her head was safely placed on Syaoran's neck. His neck was strangely red, but it was very warm. Sakura felt her face burn even more at the thought. Her heart raced around her body. She closed her eyes and tried to contain herself. She exhaled and felt Syaoran stiffen.

Syaoran felt a warm breath of air touch is neck and he knew he was losing control. His palms were becoming sweaty and his heart was racing a cheetah. Never had he let a girl get this close to him nor did they dare. His servant, on the other hand, was definitely unlike most girls he had met. She bewildered him so.

"What a cute couple!" A girl's voice screeched.

"I think it's a one-sided relationship," a hushed voice said, "The girl's not hugging him back."

Sakura wanted to punch them all, but couldn't let the prince get caught. She slowly inched her arms around Syaoran's back. She knew that if her face burned anymore, it would explode.

"I think she heard us," another voice cackled.

"Hey, doesn't he look a lot like the prince?"

"He does! What a lucky girl!"

Syaoran felt Sakura's head leaning into his neck and tried to hold back the blush that was threatening to erupt. "I'm sorry for all this," he whispered as he dipped his head even closer to Sakura's face in attempt to hide his face.

Sakura heard his apology, but it didn't help her fight down her blushing. Somehow, she felt safe in his arms. In the man's arms earlier, before he had taken the knife out, she felt nothing. She felt cold and out of place. But in Syaoran's embrace, she knew she could stay forever.

His heart was pounding even more than before. He put his face into her hair and closed his eyes. He could only concentrate on controlling his blush, his heart, and the fact he this girl who spun his heart around.

All too soon, the girls all left, before commenting a little something.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and let her go, quickly turning away from her. His heart was still pounding.

As the two faced away from each other, each relished the few moments before. How they enjoyed the feeling of holding the other. Neither realized why nor did they want to think about it.

"Ah, it's my dear cousin," a familiar voice drifted into their uncomfortable atmosphere.

They looked up. It was Eriol, eyes twinkling, with Tomoyo's arm placed loosely around his.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried, glad for some kind of distraction, "What are you doing here?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Enjoying some time with Eriol. You seem to be doing the same with Syaoran."

Sakura felt her cooling cheek burn again. Tomoyo unhooked her arm from Eriol's and walked up to Sakura, "Come. Let's go take a look at those magnificent fabrics. Perhaps, I'll make you a nice dress."

"You sew, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she was being steered away, determinedly not looking at a certain prince.

"At times."

The chattering girls left the cousins to talk. In Eriol's case, it was a chance to tease his younger cousin. He turned towards Syaoran's back.

"Ah, Syaoran-"

"Stop saying 'ah' in the beginning of every sentence. No one thinks it's suave."

Eriol chuckled, "I don't believe it sounds 'suave' as you say, but it makes me different from they way everyone else speaks these days."

Syaoran grunted, still not facing Eriol.

"I must get back to my point…Right, how was it…embracing little Sakura like that? I'm quite sure it was pleasurable." Eriol grinned when he saw the back of Syaoran's neck turning a delicate shade of pink.

"From your silence, I'm guessing you enjoyed it. You didn't seem to want to let go, did you? No, you wanted to hold her for eternity. Do tell. How was it, holding onto Sakura's soft body? I noticed she returned your embrace. Wh-"

"Silence!" Syaoran shouted. He turned around, very red in the face, "Holding her was necessary! I was escaping crazy peasants."

Eriol smirked. He had never seen his cousin lose his temper like that. "Was holding her so close necessary?"

Syaoran seemed to turn redder, either from embarrassment or anger, Eriol didn't know.

Eriol interrupted before Syaoran could insert a retort, "Would you like to hold her again?" He saw a vein pop, he had hit a nerve.

"No."

"I can see your lying. Remember, you have never been able to lie to me before. It's a funny connection we have."

"I absolutely loathe it," Syaoran replied with menace.

Eriol let out a frustrated sigh, "Don't you understand, cousin. You're falling in love with her!"

"Of course I'm not, you dimwitted person. Who would ever fall in love with that thing?" He muttered, more to himself than Eriol.

"A dense prince who's denying his own feelings."

Syaoran decided to ignore that statement and intended to walk off, only to be caught by Eriol's hand on his shoulder.

"Dear cousin, our ladies are coming. We must not leave them," he winked. Syaoran wanted to punch him. Syaoran made a move to walk away, but Eriol's hand restricted him.

As the two young women walked up to them, Syaoran could see Sakura was hanging her head so that her hair was covering her eyes. Her cheeks, however, could be seen and they were slowly turning red. He himself felt his own cheeks start changing colors. Tomoyo and Eriol shared a smirk.

"The fabrics were all too stiff," Tomoyo explained, then hooked her arm back upon Eriol's and said to Sakura, "Sakura, why don't you and Syaoran join us. I heard there's a lovely dance taking place."

Sakura looked up, horrified. She definitely couldn't dance with the prince. Syaoran glared at Tomoyo. She was learning Eriol's evil ways.

Eriol chuckled, "So it's settled. Let us go. Sakura, you must link arms with my little cousin. How awkward would it look, if you weren't? Let's leave first, Tomoyo, dear."

Syaoran shot daggers towards Eriol's direction, which he paid no heed to. Sakura was absolutely mortified.

"Let's just get it over with," Syaoran's voice said in an interesting tightened way. He looked towards the sky as he extended his arm towards Sakura. She couldn't help, but giggle. Syaoran immediately shot a look at her.

"Yes, your highness," she curtseyed and took his arm. Syaoran could see she was trying to rid of the humiliated circumstances. He decided to follow suit.

Sakura hooked her arm on Syaoran's and determined to never remember the moments before. She sighed. The prince was changing. She could feel it. Sakura didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing, she couldn't decide. But she knew for sure that it was confusing her more than ever.

As the four reached the middle of the festival, which was signaled by a loud and blazing bonfire, Syaoran and Sakura made the decision to stay at the sidelines and just watch the dancing.

Tomoyo laughed and pulled Sakura into the dance around the bonfire. They twirled, stepped, and giggled together. Eriol smoothly cut in and pushed Sakura towards Syaoran, who was standing quietly nearby.

Sakura was quite dizzy, since she and Tomoyo were twirling fast together, and when she felt herself being pushed, she lost her footing and fell. She closed her eyes for impact, but instead a hand caught her arm and forcefully pulled her up.

"You really are a maladroit, aren't you?" A voice asked sarcastically.

She looked up and grinned sheepishly. Suddenly, her breath hitched. Amber eyes were gazing into hers with such intensity; she could feel her heart stopping. Perhaps, this was also because she found herself not breathing. She looked away quickly.

A chuckling noise reached her ears and she glanced up to see the person that was making the noise. He wasn't chuckling; he was smirking down at her. Someone else nearby was chuckling, not the prince.

He pulled her into the dancing and, as they were twisting and turning to the music played by a few farmers, he bent down and blew air into her ear. She felt herself freezing.

"I got you back," he whispered, sending unfamiliar shivers down her back. She abruptly remembered the time she whispered into his ear as such. Did she cause him such reactions?

"No one makes a fool of the prince," he continued in a deadly whisper, "And no one ever will." Sakura felt herself shudder.

"Do I scare you?" He asked in a hushed voice. Sakura shook her head.

Syaoran put his face closer to hers and asked again, "How about now?" He kept moving closer, until Sakura finally wrenched away from him, "What are you intending on doing?" She felt her cheeks reddening, when she saw Syaoran smirking.

"Leaving," he said simply, as he turned and started walking away. Sakura couldn't help, but watch with her mouth slightly open. He looked so regal when walking away and the lights glittering off his hair made it look so soft and free. Sakura shook her head again…the lanterns and the festival were doing things to her brains.

She turned back to see Eriol bow and kiss Tomoyo's hand and smiled to see Tomoyo's face tint a little, as Eriol pulled her into his arms to dance tightly. Not wanting to disrupt them, she strolled away, heads filled with puzzled thoughts that mostly revolved around the cryptic prince.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yay! Done! Hopefully this fluff-filled chapter will brighten your going back to school mood. xD I also apologize for the horrible perspectives on Syaoran and Sakura's feelings, I really hope I captured it ok...

I would really love some advice on how to write their feelings a bit better... hehe. Hope this wasn't too boring of a chapter. Next chapter will be...interesting. xD

**I hope you review and give me some feedback!!**


End file.
